Catradora Shorts
by Princess Peregrine
Summary: These will be short little ideas I want to write, none of these should be connected. I'll try and make short little cute stories about Catra or Adora. Sometimes actual Catradora romance, sometimes not. Short chapters, I'll try and update regularly. update, i worked hard on one chapter and that is the twelfth chapter, so go to that one if you want my best writing of this story.
1. The Drawing

Catra knew Adora would just love it. She was always loving small things like this, never really knowing how to deal with them. She'd probably just get flustered and fumble with saying thanks and it would come across with a blush like normal. Catra couldn't wait to give Adora the drawing she had made. She had spent all of her free time today on it.

Catra ran around looking for Adora. She went to the bathrooms, Adora wasn't there. She went to their beds, she wasn't there. She decided to not even look near Shadow Weaver's room. She went to the training room and found Kyle.

"Hey Kyle!" Catra yelled at Kyle, who was struggling with holding a staff. Her distracting him somehow got him to trip.

"Catra?" Kyle asked, looking really sorry for himself.

"Listen poo brain, have you seen Adora?" Catra said helping Kyle to his feet.

"Um, she just left, said she was going outside. Oh, it's my birthday next week." Kyle said the last part with joy, clearly expecting something fun that day.

"Thanks!" Catra said not bothering to listen to the rest of whatever he had to say.

"I'm," Kyle started dejected, holding his arm. "turning seven."

Catra rushed through the hallways trying not to miss Adora before she had to search for her again. Sometimes having to weave between the older cadets legs.

Catra made it in time to catch Adora as she was heading back inside.

"Adora!" Catra yelled as she stopped in front of Adora.

"Catra!" Adora yelled with a smile seeing her friend. "Why are we yelling?!" Adora yelled with a laugh.

"Um." Catra reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture that she had drawn in crayon. "I made this for you." Catra said handing it to her friend.

"Awesome!" Adora yelled, still giggling. She looked at it for a second before her eyes lit up. "Is this me?"

"Yep, that's you as a horde captain." Catra said with a smile.

"But," Adora started, "that's not a horde captain uniform."

"Doesn't matter, do you like it?" Catra asked.

Adora looked at Catra and back at the drawing and back at Catra with beaming eyes. "I love it."

"I," Catra started about to show off how much time it took, by lying to impress Adora, but what Adora didn't know didn't hurt her.

"I know the perfect place to put it!" Adora yelled as she grabbed Catra's hand and began running down the halls. They ran down all the way laughing until they reached their lockers.

"You're gonna put it In your locker?" Catra asked.

"No." Adora said rolling up a piece of tape and placing it on the drawing. "I'm putting it on my locker! That way I can see everyday that I'm going to one day be just like this picture."

Catra looked at the picture and wondered how the heck Adora was going to one day find a beast that she made up, no less ride it. "That is," Catra began cynically. "Awesome! We should probably head back to practice."

"Hey," Adora started with a smile. "you're ditching!"

"So are you!" Catra said punching Adora in the shoulder.

Catra stared at the picture she had drawn so many years ago. Was Adora mocking her? Did she choose what she would look like just to hurt her? Did she even know she was doing it?

Catra sat down in front of the picture. She had hoped then that Adora would protect her, like she promised. Everyday she got hope looking at the picture that one day Adora and her would one day leave and they would be strong enough to protect each other. Apparently, Adora saw that as a solo mission. Adora left her, and she seemed like she was getting along just fine. Maybe, she should draw another picture.


	2. Having Good Fun

"I totally let you win by the way." Catra boasted.

"No way! I beat you fair and square!" Adora yelled as she closed her locker with the picture Catra had made years ago undisturbed.

"You can't prove that." Catra said as she laid down on the bench.

Adora looked at her for a second. "Yes I can." Adora said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, how- oof." Catra had the air taken out of her as Adora sat down on Catra.

"I win." Adora said laughing.

"Adora," Catra started trying to push Adora off her stomach. "could you get your big butt off of me?!"

"Now my butts big? Now I'm not sure." Adora held her chin. "Now I'm not sure I should get up. Maybe I'll just," Adora began falling backwards. "sleep on it."

"Real mature Adora." Catra said to the girl now laying across her.

Adora started snoring. "What's that? Can't hear you, I'm asleep." She continued snoring.

Catra sat up and gripped the bench beneath her. She then thrust her hips in the air causing Adora to roll onto Catra's lap.

"Woah." Adora said, not prepared for the sudden movement. Catra was able to pull her legs out from under Adora.

"Please, you can't handle being on top." Catra said with a small smile.

"Now who's being mature?" Adora said as she helped herself off the bench. She rubbed her knees as she stood up. "I fell on my knees when you got up."

"What do we have next?" Catra asked.

"We have the same schedule everyday Catra, how did you forget?" Adora asked as they started for the door.

"My forgetfulness is a conscious decision, it's fun." Catra said before stepping in front of Adora. "No really, what's next? I forgot."

Adora laughed at Catra for a solid second before deciding to answer. "Well I'm going to go study and you're probably going to try and swipe the catnip from the fifth floor again. Then it's off to bed."

Catra did a fist motion in joy. "Sweet, see you in an hour?"

"Yeah." Adora said as they went their separate ways.

Adora was only a half hour into studying when an arm came from behind.

"Hey Adora." Catra's voice came from behind as Catra hugged Adora.

Adora sighed before putting down her pen. "Kyle?"

"Yep, the pipsqueak was guarding the hallway today." Catra said as she hopped into Adora's lap. "All I did was ask him and he just fell over. I don't know how he's managed to keep up with us."

"So I assume you got the catnip?" Adora asked as she leaned back.

"Yep, saving it for tomorrow during lunch. Maybe I wont go so easy on you during training." Catra said with a chuckle.

"Like you ever go easy on me, I beat you fair and square every time." Adora retaliated.

"Yeah yeah, what're you working on?" Catra said sitting up half over the desk with her butt in the air.

"Um, Catra?" Adora started trying to see around Catra who decided to be right in front of Adora's face.

"I don't remember any of this stuff. I'll still pass." Catra said to herself.

Adora could feel Catra's tail curling around her neck forcing her to look at Catra's butt. "Catra, I'm sure you're having fun but I don't exactly appreciate the view."

"Hm?" Catra turned around to see Adora's situation, Catra chuckled at their position. "What's wrong with it Adora? Something in the way?"

Instead of saying anything Adora got a bright idea and pushed herself away from the desk. Catra instantly did a handstand on the end of Adora's desk.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Catra asked as she lowered herself to sit on the desk.

"I just thought you needed a change of perspective." Adora said as she scooted her chair back into her desk. "Also you had it coming, you put your butt in my face!"

"It wasn't that bad." Catra said.

"I was afraid you were gonna fart in my face, I think it's a little valid." Adora said with her arms out.

"like I would ever fart in your face, that's just gross." Catra said placing her hand on her chest.

"You've done it before."

"Name one time."

Adora started counting with her fingers. "Well there was last week, the week before that, a month before that, I think sometime in this week."

"I have never farted in your face, where are all these times coming from?" Catra yelled defensively.

"You fart in my face all the time when you're asleep!" Adora said as if shutting Catra down.

"Ah-hah, asleep, that's not my fault." Catra said crossing her arms.

"You laugh sometimes." Adora said glaring.

"That's sleeping me's problem." Catra shuffled a little until she was sitting on the desk right in front of Adora. The position making her laugh.

"What now?" Adora asked.

"I'm almost straddling you." Catra said with a laugh.

"Stop it Catra." Adora said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Straddle straddle straddle." Catra said in a funny voice causing them both to burst out in laughter.

A cough came from the entrance to Adora's room. Adora and Catra froze and looked at the poor kid that interrupted them. Kyle stood awkwardly before speaking. "Shadow Weaver says that it's time to go to bed." Kyle said before closing the door and leaving.

"I'll try not to fart in your face tonight." Catra said, reigniting the laughter that was there only a few seconds before.

A few hours later and Adora was fast asleep. The only reason that Catra was awake is because Adora just rolled onto her tail. Catra pulled her tail out from under Adora and moved around, making sure her tail was as far away from Adora as possible. But she was too tired to move that much and just decided to fall asleep behind Adora.

Adora shifted in the hot springs keeping Glimmer awake. Glimmer didn't move as Adora moved her arms around her and hugged. Glimmer was finally happy that Adora was finally relaxing.

"Love you." Adora sleepily said with a sigh. "Catra."


	3. Cafeteria Gossip

"So about Shadow weaver?" Catra started to ask, getting Adora's attention away from her sandwich.

"What about her? She didn't do anything to you did she?" Adora asked concerned.

"No, but like, she's all messed up under her mask." Catra said. "Do you know how that happened?"

"Nope," Adora said taking a bite of her meal. "dom't ash, dom't tell."

"Adora, I can't understand you when your mouth is full."

"Doesn't bother me. Why do you want to know?" Adora said clearly.

"Just curious." Catra said downing a handful of kibble in one gulp. "Don't you want to know?"

"Your going to choke that way and no, I'm afraid if I ask then I might get magicked. And I do not want to get magicked." Adora said with a small smile.

"No, you really don't." Catra said more seriously throwing Adora off her mood. "Anyway, why do you still have that drawing I made of you? I could make you another one."

"I like it, it's cute." Adora said finishing her food.

"It's embarrassing, I was so bad at drawing back then." Catra said groaning. "I made it in crayon Adora, it looks terrible."

"You can make me another one if you want but I'm keeping the drawing, it holds sentimental value."

"Sedimentary what?" Catra asked. She knew what the word meant she just wanted to keep talking to Adora.

"I know that you know that I know that you know full well what sentimental means." Adora said with a smile pointing a finger at Catra.

"Clever girl." Catra said under her breath. "Did you hear about Rogelio?" Catra asked changing the subject.

"What? Did he leave another tail lying around? Those are so gross." Adora said sticking out her tongue in distaste.

"No, I'll give you a hint though, it involves Kyle." Catra said leaning closer to Adora.

Adora thought for a second before intentionally dramatically gasping. "No, did he?" Adora asked.

"Adora, as cute as you are I can't answer questions when you give me nothing to go off of." Catra said deadpan.

"Just tell me what happened." Adora said in a similar deadpan voice. "As interesting as this is it can't be that exciting, we're talking about Kyle."

"Good point. Okay so I was just sneaking around avoiding my job."

"Like you always do." Adora added. "Go on."

"And I heard them talking and when I turned the corner, guess." Catra said with anticipation.

"They weren't naked were they?"

Catra nearly barfed. "What? No, uck, don't put that mental picture in my head." Catra froze and then shivered. "Too late, oh Kyle is so frail, ew."

"Stay with me Catra, what happened?" Adora half yelled shaking Catra by the shoulders.

"Give me a second." Catra then took a deep breath in and out for a few seconds. "They were just talking," Adora nodded along with her fingers over her mouth showing that she was focusing intensely. "And then they kissed."

Adora waiting for a moment for the story to continue, but became disappointed when she saw Catra relax. "Seriously Catra, you got my hopes up for that?"

"Well I mean, Kyle started the kissing so," Catra said.

"That isn't at all interesting, we all know that they're together. If they were banging that would be noteworthy. You know, pat on Kyle's back and all that." Adora said in a huff.

"Well," Catra leaned back to survey the cafeteria. "Kyle is like, right over there, I could just ask him."

Adora once again fake gasped. "Don't you dare."

Catra chuckled before continuing. "Hey, you're the one so obsessed with if they're banging or not."

"Yeah but I don't want to ask them about it."

"How else are you gonna find out." Catra asked confused. "Do you actually want to walk in on them or something?"

"No! Ew!" Adora said stopping for a second. "Maybe a little."

"Wow Adora."

"I don't want to see it I just want it to be like an accident."

"Adora, wow."

"It would be the path of least resistance." Adora said making Catra laugh and soon after making Adora laugh along with her. "You know what I mean, grow up Catra."

"I don't know Adora," Catra nudged Adora with her elbow. "if you wanna watch them you should ask them first."

"Ugh, A MOUSE!" Adora screamed out of nowhere making Catra jump onto the table. This made a few people in the cafeteria turn around and chuckle at Catra who was now embarrassed. Catra quickly sat back down and the others who hadn't seen were being filled in by those who had.

"Real mature Adora." Catra said groaning. "I'm really considering actually moving to the top bunk now, you're gonna be all alone at night."

"You started it." Adora said resting her arms on the table.

"You started it with the whole Kyle banging being interesting thing." Catra said before growing a small smile. "I'm gonna ask him."

"Please don't. He's gonna know that you're asking because of me."

Catra stood up from the table giving Adora a weird look. "Now I don't have time to unpack all that."

"Ugh." Adora groaned as she lowered her forehead onto the table. "Ow."

Catra had Kyle in her sights. He was sitting alone, at the end of a table, in the corner, slouching. The level on patheticness almost made Catra pity Kyle. Almost.

"Yo Kyle." Catra said sitting down right across from Kyle, making him shoot up shocked that he was even being talked to.

"Catra?" Kyle said with a smile growing on his face.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm gonna keep this short." She could visibly see Kyle deflate, it made Catra feel a little sad for the guy. That quickly went away went she asked her question. "Are you and Rogelio banging?"

"What?" Kyle said more confused than shocked, he was still shocked but it didn't come across.

"Like how does that work? Aren't there scales down there?" Catra began going off.

"Wait." Kyle quietly protested.

"Speak up Kyle I need the details!" Catra slapped the table.

"I mean, we, um." Kyle tripped over his words.

"Okay Kyle, gonna make this real simple for you, yes or no?" Catra said staring Kyle right in the eyes. "Dissociate if it helps."

Catra watched as Kyle took a few breaths, somehow slouch even more, and somehow his eyes become extremely sad. Catra wondered how he could just go so limp.

"Yeah, only a few times. Yes, he has scales. I don't know if he wants me telling anyone though." He somehow managed to say as a groan.

"O-kay, doesn't that hurt?" Catra tossed her legs around the chair getting ready to get up quickly, as to not spook the deer in headlights.

"Only,"

"Yeah thanks." Catra said walking quickly away from Kyle and back towards Adora.

"Well?" Adora asked as Catra sat down. "Is the kid a scalie or not?"

"Well, furry, as it turns out, yes. Somehow those two are banging." Catra said and immediately groaned. "That kid is so sad Adora. He just radiates being lame."

Adora pulled Catra into a caring hug. "I know, that must have been so hard for you."

"I think I got less cool just sitting close to him." Catra dramatically whined.

"At least you never have to do that ever again." Adora consoled Catra.

Shadow Weaver was making a plan for the day for the class she was assigned.

"I'm gonna put Catra as far away from Adora as possible." Shadow flipped a piece of paper. "Huh, yeah pairing Catra with Kyle seems appropriate."


	4. Babies

"Adora? What is it?" Shadow Weaver asked her small child.

"Um, we had a question." Adora said standing right outside Shadow Weaver's room.

"We?" Shadow Weaver asked. This prompted another kid to walk out from behind Adora. "Catra, of course. What do you two want to know?" She never was fond of cats.

"Well, we tried asking the other leaders." Adora began.

"Yes?" Shadow Weaver urged her to continue.

"Where do babies come from?" Catra asked.

"Catra, always so blunt. Why do you two want to know?" Shadow Weaver didn't want to have to answer this, and she didn't want to have to lie to Adora. Catra she could lie to all day, she could lie circles around that kid.

"Well we were running," Adora started. "and Kyle fell and I told him to stop being such a baby." Shadow Weaver nodded along. "And then Kyle started crying even worse and then the coach told us to keep running but we ran past him again on the next lap."

"Right."

"And he was still crying so Catra called him a baby and then I asked where they come from and the coach told us to ask the math teacher."

"And you went through every other teacher until you got to me didn't you?" Shadow Weaver asked, able to see the entire scenario in her head.

"That's right." Adora proclaimed.

"And," Catra spoke up. "since Adora is your kid and she was a baby once, you would know." Catra whispered into Adora's ear. "You were a baby once right?"

Adora cupped her hands and spoke. "I think so."

"Whispering doesn't make me deaf." Shadow Weaver said, she then knelt down to properly talk to Adora, not Catra though, she acted like Catra wasn't there. "Well, Adora, Sweet heart, I don't think you need to know where babies come from."

"But you're going to tell us anyway right?" Catra asked standing closer to Adora to try and derive some of Shadow Weavers attention.

Shadow Weaver sighed and looked over at Catra. "I'll tell you," Catra grew a smile. "if you can be quiet." Catra grew a frown. "Did you already ask the science teacher?"

Adora thought for a second before nodding. "Okay then, how do I explain this? Adora, you know how I care for you right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well there are certain, levels, of caring that people can do. And people that care about each other the most, sometimes have a kid." Shadow Weaver was sure this was coming across super well. "Do you understand?"

Adora nodded before grabbing Catra's wrist and running off down the hall.

"I really hope I explained that well."

"She did not explain that well at all." Hordak said to himself, all the way on the other side of the kingdom.

"But I don't understand, do babies just show up?" Adora asked Catra as they made their way down a hall, they weren't paying attention to where they were going.

"No, I saw this one horde captain that was fat but not really. She said she was carrying a kid in her stomach." Catra said.

"So kids come from people stomachs?" Adora asked.

"That doesn't sound right but I guess." Catra said.

Many years pass and the two are just on the cusp of being almost adults.

"Catra?" Adora said, waking up the sleeping cat that she slept with.

"Whaaa-aat?" Catra groaned, frustrated that she was woken up. "We're teens now you can't just keep getting nightmares."

"It's not that, and you're the one with the nightmares." Adora said. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"And it couldn't wait till morning?"

"I would have forgot."

"Ugh, fine. What?" Catra said sitting up.

"Well, where do babies come from?" Catra didn't say anything, trying to tell if this was a joke. "Really, I don't know and I feel so dumb about it."

"Um, okay, let's start with what you do know." Catra said tiredly, a smile growing on her face whether she was tired or not.

"All I know is what Shadow Weaver told us years ago."

"What Shadow Weaver told us. What was it? I almost have it." Catra said pinching her nose. "Oh right, really?"

"Really." Adora said burying her face in her blanket. "So soft."

"Okay, Adora, I'm going to explain this so you wont miss it." Catra wiggled her finger so Adora would lean in.

Adora leaned in in anticipation for the answer she really really wanted. "Babies come from sex you dense doofus."

Adora's eyes grew wide with fear. "But we!" Catra covered Adora's mouth before she could yell anymore.

"Shh, people are trying to sleep." Catra said. All the while Adora kept pointing at the two of them frantically. "And neither of us is gonna get pregnant." Rather than calming Adora down she only became more frantic and confused with her gestures. "Can this wait till the morning?" Catra half asked half hissed.

Hearing Catra hiss calmed Adora down, but more out of respect and not wanting Catra to be upset with her.

Catra came to a realization as she let go of Adora. "You ditched the day we learned about that didn't you?" Adora nodded shamefully. "Oh this is just gold, the day I don't skip with you is the day we learn where babies come from, this is great."

Glimmer and Bow walked out of Glimmers room when they woke up that morning. However Adora was waiting outside their room.

"Um, hey Adora." Glimmer said greeting her friend.

"Morning." Adora said until she noticed Bow with Glimmer. "Does he usually sleep with you?"

"Um, sometimes." Glimmer said. "why?"

"So you're pregnant?" Adora asked bluntly.

"What?!" Bow yelled in shock.

"No! He slept on the floor!"

"Oh!"

"Why would you think we, ew, he's just a friend!" Glimmer yelled.

"Well Catra said that sex makes babies."

"And this Catra, is that the force captain that keeps fighting you?" Bow asked.

"Yeah, there's actually a funny story about that." Adora said with a handwave.

"I think we'd like to know why you thought me and Bow were having sex." Glimmer asked crossing her arms.

"I wasn't really wondering that." Bow said.

"Not now Bow." Glimmer said.

"Well, I only found out where babies come from like last year."

"And?"

"And when I learned that sex makes babies I freaked out a little."

"And you freaked out why?" Glimmer asked.

"Well I thought we were gonna get pregnant, you know, on account of all the sex."

"Okay Adora, you can stop bragging." Glimmer said.


	5. Ditching the Prom, For an Hour

"Scorpia, What is your job?" Catra asked as they walked into the frozen kingdom.

"Oh, sabotage?" Scorpia asked the smaller cat girl hanging on her arm.

"That, and?"

"Make you look good?" Scorpia asked.

"That's right, Adora needs to remember what she's missing." Catra said to herself.

"What?" Scorpia asked.

"Nothing."

"Glimmer I'm sure Bow is just with his date because Perfuma is his date, not because he doesn't like you." Adora patted Glimmer on the back for reassurance.

"Are you sure?" Glimmer asked sadly..

"Yeah, I'm not one to lie to my," Adora's words trailed off as she saw Catra enter with a much taller lady that she was sure she recognized as Scorpia. "friends. Give me a second."

"What?" But Glimmer was too late, Adora had hopped the railing.

"Catra!" Adora yelled as she rushed to be in front of the entering pair. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm Scorpia's plus one Adora, all princess' are invited, those are the rules." Catra said, gesturing her hand to the lady she was attached to. "Meet Scorpia."

"I know who Scorpia is Catra." Adora said a smile growing on her face, even if she didn't want it there.

"Oh yeah, how?"

"She was our childhood P E sub."

"What?!" Catra said detaching from Scorpia. "How old are you?"

"I'm turning forty soon, how old are you?" Scorpia asked, a similar confused face on her.

"I'm nineteen, gah!" Catra said frustrated.

"So that make Adora jealous plan isn't gonna work out?" Scorpia asked.

Catra groaned. "Not when you say that in front of her!" Catra hit her forehead in frustration.

"Make me jealous?" Adora asked.

"Yeah, Catra had this plan to,"

"Don't explain it!" Catra cut off.

"I'm just gonna, go get you kicked out real quick." Adora said walking backwards pointing at Frosta.

"Not gonna work." Scorpia said after Adora had left. Turning to Catra, "She is cute."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Catra said reluctantly grabbing Scorpia's arm as they walked forward. "She has an undercut you know."

"Oh, so she's hot."

"But Frosta, they're from the horde, they're planning something I just know it." Adora pleaded.

Frosta looked around Adora to the the two in question. And something that the cat girl was not good at hiding was how obviously she was checking out Adora. "All princess' are welcome, now go, I need to greet them."

"But!" Adora said before she was guided back to the lively area by guards.

"Princess' Frosta," Scorpia started. "we are,"

"Yeah, I know. I just got an ear full from that half Princess. Let's try and make this fast, I'm hungry. You're welcome here, enjoy the ball and all that." Frosta said with a hand wave.

Adora was waiting at the bottom of the steps for the two. "Catra, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, no, I have to spend time with my," Catra started gesturing towards Scorpia.

"I'm forty." Scorpia said walking away.

"What just happened?" Catra asked.

"It means you're gonna talk to me." Adora said smugly. "Mainly about trying to make me jealous."

Catra started to walk past Adora. "Yeah, dumb plan I know."

Adora grabbed Catra's arm before she could get too far past her. "It was dumb because we're still together, aren't we?"

Catra thought for a moment while turning back to Adora. "Um, but you're part of the rebellion."

"And," Adora said grabbing Catra by the waist. "there's another hour until the dancing starts and an empty bathroom on the first floor."

Catra didn't respond at first but instead chuckled. "You mapped this whole Princess Prom like a mission didn't you?"

"You know me too well." Adora said with a chuckle. "Which is how I know we could slip away right now and no one would care that much."

"Hey Entrapta?" Glimmer asked appearing next to the pink haired girl.

"Glimmer! I'm so glad you're here, did you come to observe too?!" Entrapta asked her usual upbeat attitude holding strong.

"In a sense, have you seen Adora?" Glimmer asked. "I haven't seen her for almost half an hour."

"Oh yeah, she left to go have sex in a bathroom. Can't say which one, there are like fifteen bathrooms in this castle."

"Hold up. Who is she with?" Glimmer asked sighing, more disappointed than shocked that's what Adora was doing.

"Her girlfriend I think, some cat lady, probably that Catra she never shuts up about." Entrapta said writing more notes on her pad. "Ooh, juice on her dress, the outcome is unpredictable."

"Why is Catra even here? It's princess' only."

"She came with the nice scorpion lady, I wonder if she's single, she's really fascinating." Entrapta answered.

"And of course she took the first chance she got to just jump on her." Glimmer said to herself.

"I wonder if those pincers aren't just for attracting mates." Entrapta whispered.

"I mean, the girl that's supposed to be your ex shows up and what else can you do?"

"And that stinger."

"I mean why can't Adora just move on already?"

"I could study her all day long."

"I'M ELEVEN!" Frosta screamed at Sea Hawk, drawing the attention of the entire room.

"Sea Hawk?" Glimmer asked as she walked closer to the railing.

"Yeah." Entrapta said and went back to writing notes on her pad.

A few quiet moments between the two passed before Glimmer decided to speak up. "Are Sea Hawk and Mermista together?"

"Yeah, it's odd though, Mermista doesn't strike me as the girl to like pirates, being a fish and all."

"I would say it's weird for a different reason but okay." Glimmer rocked back and forth before speaking again. "Stinger, really?"

"Exoskeleton."

"Scorpia, is everything ready?" Catra asked coming up behind Scorpia who was talking to Netossa.

"Yeah, oh I have to introduce you to Netossa, she was my childhood friend before the whole thing with the hoard happened."

Netoossa awkwardly looked at her glass and shook around the ice. "I was trying to avoid thinking about that."

"That's good and all but I need to go mess with Adora before we leave." Catra said turning to walk away.

"Didn't you just finish doing that?" Scorpia asked, also noticing Catra's neck.

"What?"

"I mean, that is a hickey isn't it?" Scorpia pointed to where her fur was darker and wet. She wasn't going to mention how she had bruised her lips. Or how her clothes were even more torn than when they came in.

"What?" Catra covered her neck. "No, that's just, a mosquito bite."

"A blond mosquito?" Scorpia asked as Catra walked off in a huff. Scorpia turned back to Netossa to say, "It was totally Adora, she can't shut up about that girl."

"Really?" Netossa asked.


	6. Lovely Banter

"Hey Adora." Catra's voice echoed.

The hall was empty. Catra was practicing. Why she needed to practice saying hello to her best friend was something she was asking herself. All Adora had done was smile, which she does a lot.

"Heey, Adora." Catra said in a lower voice.

"Darn it!" Adora said from behind her. "I could have sworn I was quiet, how did you know?"

"Um," Catra started, shaken by Adora's arrival. Catra turned around. "you know, cat reflexes."

"Right." Adora said. For some reason she hadn't said anything else. There was a solid few seconds of awkwardly looking around the hallway before Catra decided to say something.

"So what did Shadow fart have to say?" Catra asked.

"Oh yeah," Adora started looking Catra in the eyes. "She said I'm thirteen now."

"Sweet, that makes me like what? Twelve and a half? Was there anything else?" Catra asked.

"Well, nothing, that was about it. She gave the normal speech about how she was proud of me and how I'm destined for greatness."

"Sounds boring."

"Like you would not believe." Adora groaned. "I've had that speech drilled into me every week for the past few years, it's gotten to the point where I've tuned it out so much I've forgotten it."

"Well at least you wont have to hear it again today."

"True." Adora agreed.

"But tomorrow on the other hand." Catra said with a smile.

"Oh shut up, what do you want to do?" Adora asked.

Catra couldn't help but blush at the completely normal question. She knew she shouldn't feel awkward about having to answer that but for some reason lately she couldn't look Adora straight in the face without being embarrassed. "How about," Catra couldn't think of anything and stayed silent.

"Catra?" Adora asked.

"I'm thinking." Catra shushed.

"Catra, your tail." Adora said finally pulling the gaze of the cat girl. Her tail had wrapped itself around Adora's wrist, curling like a snake.

"Sorry!" Catra yelled as she retracted her tail as fast as she could.

"It's not that big of a deal." Adora said.

"Well, I mean," Catra started.

"I got it!" Adora said slamming her fist into her hand. "I overheard that the older classes were going to have a dodge ball match, if we're lucky they'll let us play."

"Sounds good." Catra agreed. Truth be told she was kind of tired but she didn't exactly hang out with anyone else around the hoard.

"We aren't playing dodge ball." The older soldier said.

Catra looked behind the soldier and saw the foam balls laying in a line on the floor. "But you have the balls out."

"That's what she said." The soldier said to herself before clearing her throat. "We're playing bombardment, not dodge ball."

"So, can we play?" Adora asked.

"Well, it's Adora right?" The soldier asked.

"Yes ma'am." Adora answered very formally making Catra snicker at Adora.

"Then no, Shadow Weaver would kill this entire squad if she found out we let you play. Sorry." The soldier said.

"Oh." Catra said unsurprised. The amount of things Adora was limited to by Shadow Weaver made Adora a little more dull than the others.

"I heard the rumors by the way, you two look great together." The soldier said before going back to the rest of her friends.

"Rumors?" Adora asked Catra when they were back to walking in the halls. "What rumors?"

"Oh, yeah, those." Catra said with a laugh trying to come across as unbothered. "There may, or may not be, this rumor going on about us." Catra said with a cheery voice. She was actually so uncomfortable she could feel the muscles in her jaw clench with her neck in an attempt to distract herself.

"Really?!" Adora said with a smile jumping in front of Catra. "There have been rumors about plenty of other people, we finally have one! What is it?" Adora said almost hopping with hope.

"Well, the rumor, of what I've heard," Catra said scratching her neck.

"Just spit it out." Adora demanded.

"The rumor is that, we're, kinda, together." Catra's voice trailing off as she spoke.

"Oh," Adora said sounding disappointed. Catra was almost hurt by Adora's reaction. She didn't know how she wanted Adora to react but she was sure she wouldn't feel good about most of them. "That's it?" Adora asked.

"Huh?" Catra asked half surprised. She would be more surprised but with Adora she had come to expect Adora to be a bit weird.

"I mean someone could just ask us and it wouldn't be a rumor anymore." Adora said with a frown. Catra didn't know they were together, but hearing Adora say that they were made her grin like an idiot.

"We're, together?" Catra asked with the dumbest grin ever.

"Aren't we?" Adora asked like it was no big deal. "I mean, we never talked about it but I just assumed we were." Catra could see the exact moment Adora filled herself with paranoia and fear. "We never talked about it. I am so sorry!" Adora began to apologize. "I can't believe I didn't,"

"Hey," Catra cut Adora off and grabbed Adora by the hand. Her tail visibly waving behind Catra. "It's fine, I feel the same." Catra thought of how she could play this off cool and still end up with Adora as her girlfriend. "I was worried because I hadn't discussed it with you."

"Really." Catra nodded. "Oh, so every things fine then. I panicked for nothing."

"Yeah you did." Catra said with a laugh. Catra was freaking out so much on the inside, she had so many half thoughts she wanted to express that she was holding down. Even if it meant blabbering like an idiot, she didn't do that though, she wasn't gonna embarrass herself in front of Adora.

"Hey, Catra." Adora said waking Catra up from a peaceful nights sleep. She was liking her dream, she really liked dreams of memories that happened years ago.

"What? I was having a good dream." Catra groaned, pulling Adora's arms closer to her, she had decided it had been too long since they had actually snuggled. So when she went to sleep she chose to do that instead of just hugging Adora's legs.

"I was too, that's kind of the problem." Adora said with a laugh.

"What?" Catra asked blinking her eyes to open a small amount.

"It's your tail again, you're kind of too big to be the little spoon these days." Adora said with a chuckle. "I like it but it kind of keeps me up."

Catra was not awake enough to understand everything lying down. Catra slowly pushed herself up enough to rest on her elbows. She looked back around and saw the problem. "Oh, I'm sorry." Catra quickly retracted her tail the best she could without actually disturbing Adora. Her tail while in her sleep had apparently been moving around too much and somehow weaved itself in between Adora's legs. "I just wanted us to cuddle."

"That's fine. Cuddling is nice." Adora said reassuring Catra. Although neither of them were awake enough to speak clearly when they were trying to whisper in the room with dozens of other sleeping cadets. "What were you dreaming about?" Adora asked as Catra lowered herself to be facing Adora instead of how she was before.

"Just, a memory." Catra said as she closed her eyes.

"Oh a memory? Was it of that time I,"

"Not that kind of a dream Adora." Catra said cutting Adora off. "It was just about when we tried to go on a date to play dodge ball." Catra said with a yawn. "It was sweet."

"That does sound sweet." Catra could hear Adora say as she quickly lost her consciousness.

Catra could feel a kiss being placed on her forehead and being embraced before she finally fell asleep.


	7. Stargazing Before the Storm

**Hey, the writer here. I listened to The One That Got Away acoustic version by Katy Perry and the writing got a little edgy, sorry, these are supposed to be funny.**

"Do you ever think about the future?" Catra asked.

The sun had long since gone down over the horizon. Catra and Adora with their hands intertwined were laying on a roof tall enough to see the last shred of light go down. The stars illuminated the area enough to see each other clearly. Catra didn't need the light but she was comforted that Adora could see her.

"Sure, I think about the future all the time." Adora said.

"I do too," Catra said closing her eyes and relaxing, "how do you think the future will be?"

"I'm not sure." Adora paused with a gulp before continuing. "Do you ever think, about leaving the horde?"

"I mean, not really." Catra said lifting Adora's hand to Catra's lips for a kiss. "You're here, why would I want to leave?"

"Aw, thanks."

"Adora?" Catra asked.

"Yes?"

"When I think about the future, and what I want, Shadow Weaver isn't around." Catra said as if confessing something.

"I never considered her, but yeah, her being gone does sound good." Adora agreed. "I've thought about it though."

"What?"

"Leaving the horde. Sometimes I'm not sure we're the good guys." Adora said, causing Catra to sit up.

"Yeah, with a name like the horde I'm not so sure we are all good."

"What?" Adora asked sitting up herself.

"Well, we're called the horde, don't you see something wrong with that name?"

"Oh," Adora started. "I thought we were called the horde because we were named after Hordak."

Catra snorted. "Adora you're cute but dumb."

"So we aren't the good guys?" Adora asked worried.

"Adora, it's not that easy. You know why we're fighting the rebellion, you know it's more complex than being good or bad."

"If we're the good guys why is there even a rebellion?" Adora asked.

"I," Catra couldn't answer nicely, if she said something wrong and Adora said something, or if anyone was listening to them, then Catra would be in trouble. "Listen, I'm sure that you're about to be made force captain. You should be able to think about that yourself."

"You're right." Adora said rubbing her thumb over Catra's knuckles. "Do, you want to leave the horde?" Adora asked.

"I'd go anywhere as long as you take me with you Adora. But even if you did leave the horde where would you go? The rebellion?"

"We might not have to, we could live in the woods, away from the fighting. I," Adora's voice choked. "I don't really like fighting, I don't like worrying about you running into Shadow Weaver, I like these moments I have with you."

"Adora." Catra said softly, Adora being so open shocking Catra. This was just supposed to be a normal date stargazing, they had conversations similar but nothing where Adora actually worried Catra. "Tell you what." Catra said cupping Adora's face in her hands. "If you ever, ever, do leave the horde, promise you'll warn me so we can leave together."

Was Catra supposed to be open with Adora now? Tell her all the things that were wrong? Convince Adora to leave the horde with her tonight? There was always the chance that Adora was just having a bad day and the moment she felt better she would rat out Catra to Shadow Weaver. She wished that she felt safer telling Adora things. Especially now. She told Adora almost everything but she wished she felt safer.

"Really?" Adora asked. Catra merely smiled and nodded in response. "I promise." Adora said beaming and hugging Catra.

Catra wrapped her arms around Adora tightly, lightly brushing Adora's hair. They stayed like that for a while, the sky getting even darker and more stars appearing during their hug. Catra debated the whole time on whether or not to tell Adora. "When, when I think of the future, Shadow Weaver isn't around."

"Like, dead?" Adora asked. Catra nodded against Adora's neck. "I, kind of understand." Catra became hopeful for a moment, that memory she held dear of when Adora stopped Shadow Weaver from hurting her resurfacing. "That time, when we were younger was pretty scary. But I don't think she should die for that one moment."

Adora's words came through her heart like a pin. Catra suddenly having to hold back tears to not worry Adora. "Yeah, that, one time." Catra wasn't feeling so good, Adora's hold on her stiffened when she said that.

"There, were more times, weren't there?" Adora asked, her voice filled with worry.

"There was." Catra pushed Adora back lightly. "But it wasn't that important." Catra lied with a smile. "Anyway, what do you think of the future?"

"Oh-Okay." Adora said looking at Catra in the eyes. Part of her hoped Adora would drop it. But she wanted so desperately for Adora to dig, for her to have her confess everything, how she felt, and how desperately she needed Adora to be there for her. "Um, whenever I think about the future," Adora said laying back down. Catra was so hurt that she had such a great poker face, if she wasn't so good at lying then things could get better for her. "I always imagine you're there, with me. I mean, Kyle is somehow there too, he somehow kept up with us, he might actually make force captain just by being so pathetically lucky."

"I don't know what that kids deal is." Catra said laying back down, her hand blindly searching for Adora's. Catra looked over and saw Adora had her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah." Adora whispered.

Again they opted for silence, staring once again at the sky above.

"Do you ever think about space?" Adora asked.

"Weird question, but yeah, it's so big." Catra answered breathing her words.

"Does space scare you?"

Catra wasn't sure if Adora was now in the state of being so tired she couldn't understand what was happening yet. "No, things like space, don't really scare me."

"They kind of scare me. It's so big, it's like, what even are we?" Adora asked, Catra was about to answer but Adora wasn't done yet. "I'm going to be force captain soon, but what does that even matter?"

"Adora, I think you're too tired." Catra said.

"I think you're right Catra, I haven't slept well the past few nights. I keep dreaming about that picture you drew of me."

"The one on your locker?" Catra asked.

"Yeah, I keep dreaming about that, and it's not a very good dream either."

Wind loudly passed over them making them listen to nothing for a while.

"Oh my goodness!" Adora said normally shocking Catra. "You're a cat!"

"Adora, you are so dumb." Catra said with a sigh, Adora must be really tired.

"No, but your name is Catra, it's just the word cat with a suffix."

"Adora, your name is a prefix." Was she finally going to be able to use it? She had thought of this joke around two weeks ago. This possibility was cheering her up.

"It is?" Adora asked.

Holy crap Catra was so ecstatic to say this. "Yeah, cause you're, Adorable." Nailed it.

"God I love you so much." Adora said with a huge grin on her face.

"I know." Catra said turning back to the sky. "The starts are pretty tonight." Catra said.

"Now that's a lie." Adora shot down.

"What? Now why would I lie to you?" Catra said with her most offended voice.

"You told me before you can barely see the stars cause you can already see in the dark."

"Wow, you know me too well Adora, a little creepy."

"Like you aren't creepily knowledgeable about me too." Adora scoffed.

"Yeah, do you think we should get back to our bed?" Catra asked.

"No, I think we can manage sleeping outside for tonight."

"Okay, if that's the case then I'm gonna be laying on you." Catra mocked.

"What? But if I wake up first then I wont be able to get up."

"It's that or the bed." Catra offered.

"Fine, let's go back inside."

"Catra." Hordak's voice shocked Catra.

Catra had come outside for some fresh air when her memories decided to hit her like a truck.

"Lord Hordak!" Catra instantly got down on her knees showing respect.

"Catra," Hordak slowly began. "you should know that almost nothing happens in the horde that I don't know about." Catra was listening to what he said intently but also couldn't help but question why he was even here. "Matters of my peons isn't something I interfere with lightly. I knew about you and Adora."

"Lord Hordak, Adora is part of the rebellion now, attempting to return her was Shadow Weavers orders!" Catra said afraid that she would be punished for following orders that made her look bad.

"I'm here to congratulate you Catra." Hordak said, shocking Catra. "I knew of you and Adora's relationship. I could hear all your promises. You promised Adora that you would join the rebellion with her and you stayed in the horde."

"Yes, I stayed because I would never,"

"Yes, you would. You've shown that you value the horde above anything else. You lead the largest and most effective attack against the rebellion and you've managed to recruit someone under your wing that is advancing our technology as we speak." Catra couldn't understand what was going on, was Hordak praising her? "You've done far more than Shadow Weaver has done in the short time you've held the title of force captain."

"Lord Hordak? What is this about?"

"A reward, you are deserving of one. Shadow Weaver has betrayed all but directly, and I know how she has treated you."

"Shadow Weaver?" Catra wondered, still on her knees. All of this seemed too good to be true, Lord Hordak was rewarding her. Lord Hordak sought her out.

"The reward I'm offering is a mission. Take out Shadow Weaver, I believe you're motivated enough."

Catra couldn't believe it. She was so happy. She was finally getting the future that she wanted. If only Adora could be there.


	8. Catnip

"So I told her, yeah I'm with Adora, and she started cursing me out. Apparently she was totally obsessed with me and she didn't know I was already dating you." Catra said.

"And you didn't just let her curse you out did you?" Adora said turning the corner of the hall with Adora.

"I mean, I did, I only started fighting her when she started insulting you. I wasn't just gonna let some bitch talk shit about my girl."

"How chivalrous." Adora said complimenting Catra.

"Yeah well," Catra shrugged and snorted in confidence. "hold up." Catra said putting her arm out in front of Adora. "Do you smell that?"

"Um." Adora smelled the air and couldn't figure out what Catra was talking about. "no."

"Seriously?!" Catra yelled out of nowhere.

"Woah, calm down." Adora said, noticing that Catra also started to shake and her tail was going crazy. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?!" Catra screamed, making Adora wince. "I feel great! I gotta figure out where that smell is coming from!"

"Catra I can't smell anything, you're started to scare me." Adora said, but Catra was literally bouncing. "What are you doing?" Adora asked noticing her tail was waving really fast.

"It's that smell, I gotta find it!" Catra said as she started running down the hall.

"Catra!" Adora yelled as she chased after the cat girl. Even though she was worried by whatever was affecting Catra she also acknowledged how she looked from behind. Adora mentally cursed herself but didn't stop look at Catra's butt.

Adora chased Catra all the way to the prison cells where Catra stopped to smell the air.

"Finally," Adora stopped running to catch her breath. "caught up. What is the deal Catra?"

"The deal Adora," Catra started running in place. "Is I feel great right now. I feel like I could take on Hordak right now."

"Woah Catra, are you insane?" Adora said walking in front of Catra. "Are you sick or something?"

"It's over there!" Catra pointed to a cell above them and started jumping up there.

"Catra!" Adora sighed. "I wish I could jump that high."

"You!" Catra hit the glass of the cell shocking the prisoner held inside. The prisoner was decked out in flowers and pots. "What's that smell?!"

"I, I have no idea what you're talking about!" The prisoner backed against the wall.

"Catra!" Adora yelled finally catching up to Catra. "We can harass the prisoners later, what is this about?"

"I'm going in Adora, the smell is coming from in there." Catra said eyes growing bigger.

"I, uh. Fine." Adora said opening the cell. "You," Adora pointed to the prisoner. "come here, we're inspecting your cell."

The prisoner complied and was restrained by Adora as Catra burst into the cell thrashing everything.

"My plants!" The prisoner yelled. "Why?!"

"Shut up." Adora said watching her friend toss everything around getting dirt all over the walls and flowers cut up. "Catra, what is wrong with you."

"Where is it? Where is it?! Where is it!" Catra yelled like a mantra for a long time getting louder and more urgent.

Adora had closed her eyes hoping to not get any dirt thrown her way. Until Catra's screams stopped and she opened her eyes. The image in front of her looked so hilariously pathetic.

Catra's face laid deep in dirt surrounded by tall fat grass.

"Ooh." The prisoner said as if it were a revelation.

Adora tightened her grip and slammed the prisoner onto the ground. "What is happening to Catra?!" She yelled in the ear of the subdued prisoner.

"Catnip! It's catnip!" He exclaimed.

"Explain!"

"It makes cats super energized! If she eats it she'll feel tired!"

"So she isn't sick?"

"It's like a drug, please don't hurt me again." The prisoner burst into tears. Adora looked up and saw Catra putting the plant into a pot.

"Yeah, he's right, I'm tired now." Catra said. "Actually, I feel dizzy."

"But you're okay?" Adora asked.

"Better than okay." Catra said slinking her way out of the cell. Adora threw the prisoner back into the now destroyed cell and closed the glass door. "It smelled amazing and I wanted to know how it tasted."

"Um, okay." Adora looked at the small pot of catnip and was dumbfounded it made Catra act like that. "Do you want help?"

"Yeah, could you carry me to bed?" Catra asked.

"Are you serious?" Adora asked with a laugh.

"Carry me." Catra demanded lifting one arm in the air so she could stand up.

"I can't believe this." Adora said as she hoisted the girl onto her back, the pot held right in front of Adora's face brushing her chin.

They walked for a a while silently, Adora too afraid to disturb Catra and say something that throws Catra back into crazy mode.

"Adora?" Rogelio said as she passed him standing in front of a janitor closet that for some reason had something crash inside. "What's wrong with Catra?"

"Oh, nothing. One of the new prisoners had something called catnip and she had some. She's just really tired." Adora said stopping to talk. "What are you doing. Alone, in the hallway, in front of a closet, a closet that just had stuff crash," Adora looked down. "without a belt?"

"Oh," Rogelio wasn't someone Adora talked to normally but he was the second best person to talk to after Catra. If she wasn't around for whatever reason Rogelio seemed like the guy to go to. "you know, just, doing things." Rogelio said leaning back against the door, crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh, and one of those things wouldn't happen to be Kyle would it?" Adora asked, feeling Catra shift around a little.

"Um, no."

"Oh really, where is Kyle then?" Adora asked with a smug smile. She didn't expect Catra to try and lean forward to point at Rogelio.

"Dude, Kyle told me you guys are banging." Catra said laughing. "Which, who's the, the fucking bottom?"

"Calm down Catra." Adora said, slightly embarrassed.

Rogelio sighed. "Yeah, Kyle's in the closet."

"Is he naked?" Catra asked.

"Catra!" Adora said shocked before turning back to Rogelio with a serious face. "But yeah, who tops?"

Rogelio sighed. "Kyle tops."

"Woah." Catra said. "Didn't see that coming." Catra said before laughing. "I just thought of the perfect nickname for Kyle."

"What?" Rogelio and Adora said together.

"Kythot!" Catra said loudly before bursting into more laughter.

"As you can see," Adora said once again turning to Rogelio. "she is really high right now."

"I can see that." Rogelio said. "This isn't because you did anything was it?"

"What?!" Adora said offended that he thought that she would do something to Catra. "No!"

"Hey," Catra said with a smile. "it ain't no ones goddamn business, how Adora treats me." Catra said in a sing song voice.

"Um, OK, just asking." Rogelio said backing off from the subject.

"It ain't nobody's business but my own!" Catra said before slumping back into Adora.

"Um," Adora said embarrassed by how Catra was acting. "I should really get her to bed."

"Yeah, good luck." Rogelio said as Adora started walking away.

"Bye Kyle!" Catra yelled as they were about to turn the corner.

And, like a complete idiot. Kyle yelled from inside the closet. Causing Rogelio to face palm. "Bye!"

"Well that was embarrassing." Adora said, Catra didn't notice, instead humming and purring in the tune of what she said earlier.

"One of these days I'm gonna wake up crazy." Was Catra singing? Adora didn't often hear Catra sing and didn't want to stop her. She didn't exactly have the softest singing voice though, her singing voice sounding like she was gargling sand. "Gonna grab a knife, and stab Shadow Weaver. It ain't nobody's business but my own."

Catra's grip on Adora tightened. Adora didn't stop walking and didn't stop Catra from singing even though they were about to walk down a hallway with quite a few people, she had to go down that way to get to their bed.

"One of these day," Catra continued making up the song as she went along. Adora couldn't help but be embarrassed now. They were actually walking though a crowd of people and all Adora could hope for was that no one would ask what was wrong with Catra. "I'm gonna get a cock." Adora was now conflicted. She could laugh at what Catra just said because it was hilarious. She could walk faster to get to their bed sooner. Or she could try and stop Catra from singing about his kind of thing in a crowd of people. Adora laughed.

"I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard, so that you can't walk." Catra said without embarrassment. Adora was freaking out now. Catra leaned back and threw her head backwards before continuing. "IT AIN'T NOBODY'S BUSINESS!"

And now she's screaming her lyrics, Adora thought. This is my life now, this might as well happen, it's not like I can stop her. Did she make this song herself?

"BUT MY OWN!" Catra screamed out, her voice warbling. By now everybody in the hall was staring. Some of them were cheering for her song, egging her on. At this point all Adora could hope for was that word of this didn't reach Shadow Weaver.

"So sorry." Adora said to people that she passed as she hurried into the other hall that would finally lead to their bed.

"Well that was, not the worst thing that could happen." Adora said as she sat next to a sitting Catra who nibbled on one of the blades of catnip. "Hard to believe that small plant has such an effect on you."

Catra turned to Adora, a small bit of catnip hanging out of her mouth. Catra's pupils almost overtaking all the white of her eyes. "God I love you."

Adora scoffed and pulled Catra into a hug while also grabbing the pot filled with catnip. "I think you've had enough."

"No." Catra said half heartedly.

"What song were you singing earlier anyway?" Adora asked curious.

"I have a band." Catra said.

"You have a band?" Adora said, as if asking, really? You have a band?

"I'm the only member." Catra said giggling.

"Right, why didn't you tell me?" Adora asked still not believing her.

"I don't have to tell you everything."

"Right."

"Adora?"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"Am I a cat?"

 **Writer here, the song was ain't nobody's business by Wingnut Dishwashers Union**


	9. First Night Alone

"Psst," Adora whispered in the large room. It was her first night in her new room. And she was finding it hard to fall asleep without Catra. Glimmer and Bow fell asleep really quickly, and probably a long time ago. Adora hadn't known how long she had been awake, time wasn't the best to keep track of when tired. "Bow?"

Adora didn't know why she even trusted these two to sleep in the same room with her. She wasn't even sure if Glimmer was even nice. Glimmer had been the worst person she met outside the horde and now they were friends. Bow wasn't as bad. In fact, Bow was the nicest person outside the horde.

Adora turned her head and could barely make out the two figures in the dark. Both bodies barely moving with their breaths. Her breathing hadn't been so even. She had been kept awake by the smallest things. Mainly the lack of weight bearing down on her. She had spent almost every night since she could remember having Catra with her. This change wasn't the easiest, or the most comforting.

The first time she was close to falling asleep she had turned to grab onto a phantom feline that wasn't there. When her arms hit the bedding she panicked and almost screamed in shock when she couldn't find her friend. The cold air that accompanied her without Catra's warmth was one of the most unsettling feeling she had ever had.

"Bow?" Adora whispered again, not caring if he was awake or not but just so she had some form of comfort. Eventually she'd be able to fall asleep, but that wasn't going to happen naturally. She could see one of the silhouettes squirm in the darkness.

"Bow?" Adora had said once again, whispering louder hoping to wake him up.

Her hopes were dashed when this time there was no response from anyone. The silence continuing. Adora listening to the deafening quiet. Adora didn't blink in fear of making even the quietest sound that would disturb even a fly. Breathing as quietly as possible waiting for some sound besides that of the small creaks and by-blows of wind against the castle.

For the first time since she was a child Adora no longer felt safe at night. Her worries and anticipations that she held in a distant memory of childhood plummeting, descending into her stomach filing her with unease.

The darkness immediately presenting itself as more of a threat than it ever had before. Shadow Weaver was a tormentor, a constant never disappearing force before Catra had started being with her for protection. Now she was alone and was at the mercy of all that surrounded her.

Adora's hand patting the fabric without moving her head, in hopes that she could grasp onto the comforting hand of Catra. When she could find nothing but more fabric she remembered where she was. She was no longer in her home of the fright zone. Her metallic bed was something she would never see again. And Catra.

Catra would be left to face everything she was. Adora knew Catra beyond what people normally knew her as. The facade Catra held always falling around Adora. Catra wasn't someone who could care less. Catra would tell Adora things, about things she loved, about the things she enjoyed and why, and what hurt her. There was no doubt that Adora felt secure in saying she knew Catra better than even she did. With that security came the fact Adora knew Catra was suffering.

Her thoughts only continued to keep her awake and aware. Not long now. Not long and she wouldn't be able to keep in her emotions that she was already struggling to hold inside.

Adora needed to do something. There, without a doubt, wasn't a way she was going to find even a wink of rest. Adora sat up, carefully, slowly made her way to her window, and pushed. The window opened without a creak, not even an ants push kept them from moving. The air escaping the room as if itself was a vacuum releasing air.

The complete silence only made louder as all the sounds from below joined into a low hum comforting Adora. Her thoughts being distracted if even for a moment. The woods where this had all begun sitting so close now as opposed to how she had previously been made to see them. The old ominous purple hue of the trees now seeming bright and held a comforting brightness about them.

Catra could sleep. Sleep came easily to her. The embrace of slipping away constantly within her grasp. However, she wouldn't. No longer desiring the act which led her into such a state. The dreams no longer welcomed her, nevertheless, she wasn't without company. Nightmares accompanied her eternally now almost appearing even when she hadn't drifted off.

Catra had fallen asleep dozens of times this night alone. The darkness no longer being comforting without Adora to protect her. Which led her to where she was now, standing outside of the trees that separated her from her vice. Catra had choices to make and she could no longer act on any of them. There was no shortage of cards in her hand to play. The only inability keeping Catra grounded kept proving itself as an inability to act. The options conflicting just enough so that she couldn't see the future for most.

Adora would welcome Catra with open arms, and most importantly the nightmares would stop. Catra felt dirty thinking that she still needed Adora to fight off her demons when she could grow and lose them. But Adora being around would mean she would never have to fight for her growth, she would never have to change.

Catra stood at the brink of the trees, waiting for some supernatural force to tell her what choice she should make. As if the forest itself heard Catra's internal plea it responded in the form of an almost deafening howl. Wind burst from the forest strong enough to push Catra backwards by inches, the wind passing by her ears deafening all other sounds of the nature around her.

Catra was in disbelief, believing that this was merely natural and in no way a response to her internal turmoil. Catra didn't want to trust it, she only wanted Adora to be with her even more. Catra however was proud, and felt honor to her own promise to herself.

"Dumb forest." And Catra was walking back towards the horde, unprepared and unwilling to face whatever challenges she would face.

 **Response to reviewer Young Special, what pants do you have that don't show feet? Catra doesn't have special pants to show her feet, those are just called pants. Also I probably wont be doing that.**


	10. Adora Talks, Adora Talks Too Much

"Entrapta." Catra said disrupting the silence. She had been watching the pink haired girl tinker around with a small cleaning robot. She didn't know how long she had been tinkering with the small device all she knew is if it was light when she started it certainly wasn't now.

"Feline." Entrapta said in response. Entrapta had been difficult to work with at first but Catra was slowly learning how to handle her. And with that came the easy manipulation. Catra knew that Entrapta addressing her as feline was her way of responding and opening up.

"Adora, did she ever talk about me?" Catra could admit that she felt extremely awkward asking the question. Her curiosity had kept building since the princess prom, ever since Adora had pulled her away. Adora confused Catra to no end, ever since Adora ran away she had acted the same towards Catra. Always acting as if there was nothing standing between either of them, Catra couldn't see everything that way.

"Oh of course!" Entrapta said loudly as usual, turning around and sitting on her hair. "She doesn't shut up about you!" Entrapta's words made sense, if Adora was conflicted about being in the rebellion she would probably need to talk about her experiences. And who else but Catra did she share experiences with?

"Really? What does she say?" Catra needed to know. She needed to know if she was just an anecdote in stories or if she was an important figure to Adora even now.

"All sorts of things really. Mostly she just goes on and on about how much she wants you around. She's not very good at understanding when to stop either!" Entrapta giggled the last part of her words. "She's very interesting, it's as if she never had conversations with more than one person. Her social interactions are things to be studied, which I did." Entrapta said with a grin.

"Okay, but what do you," Catra started to ask for more details but was quickly cut off.

"Speaking of social interactions!" Entrapta yelled, getting closer to Catra, Entrapta being carried by her hair. Catra recoiled a little at the unusual sight of this sitting person moving. "Is Scorpia single?"

"Wait, what?" Of all the things she could have asked that was one of the things she had not expected to ever be asked. Well, that was a lie. She had expected that question back at the princess prom when she was supposed to be with Scorpia that night. That plan was dashed when she learned how old Scorpia was. "Fist of all, do you know how old Scorpia is?" Catra asked trying to regain footing in the conversation.

"Of course I know how old Scorpia is, her birthday happened after I was captured. Besides, I'm only about two years younger, it would be fine." Entrapta explained. "You probably don't remember because you had a lot to drink and I gave you some medicine to take away the hangover." Entrapta threw her hands deep into her hair searching for something. She rummaged until she pulled out a stack of photos that documented Scorpia's entire party.

The scene that was portrayed was simply four people, Scorpia, Catra, Entrapta, and Kyle. Kyle was something that made Catra deny that it ever happened and accepted that it was real. Kyle was an enigma that was somehow always involved no matter the situation. Still, she had to ask. "What was kyle doing there?"

"The tiny one? You dragged him along to try and get him drunk, it worked, I didn't like the result." Entrapta said with a glare. "Enough about the party, let's talk Scorpia." Entrapta said with a grin that stretched across her face.

"Wait, I got drunk? For the first time? And I can't even remember it? What happened?" Catra asked shocked that this even happened. "Actually, when did this happen?"

"Seriously?" Entrapta said surprised, her voice filled with intrigue at the studies she was hypothesizing that she could perform. "It was three days ago, and as for what happened, let's just say you said a lot of things about Adora that you probably shouldn't have."

"Adora?!" Catra yelled, her tail jolting with her. Her mind was flooded with what she might have said. Sure she says plenty already but she might have said too much if she got drunk. She had heard about blacking out but she never thought it would happen to her. "What did I say?"

"Nothing Adora hadn't already said. So Scorpia," Entrapta tried to take control of the conversation so that she could finally figure out whether or not to bring it up with the beautiful scorpion lady.

"Enough about Scorpia, you can ask her yourself!" Catra said taking control once again. "What does Adora usually say? I need to know, if you haven't noticed I haven't exactly been on visiting terms with Adora and I think I should know what she says about me."

Catra couldn't take it anymore, she had to know. Entrapta wasn't going to keep her from knowing about Adora, the one person Catra actually cared dearly about.

"She usually talks about her sex life, although she doesn't need to get drunk to do it. In fact, I'm not sure Adora even drinks, I'll have to figure this out the next time I have the chance." Entrapta had trailed off, talking to herself as she turned and went back to her small robot.

"And she's always talking about me?" Catra asked, feeling slightly embarrassed that her intimate moments were just being discussed. Sure she acted like she would be fine with being talked about but it was Adora that loved to talk. Adora was the one that loved talking about what they did in bed when it only made Catra feel uncomfortable.

"All the time! She talks about you at every chance she gets! I think everyone she talks to knows more about you than they should."

"Surely it's not that bad." Catra said, trying her best to brush all of this off.

"Third rib from the bottom on your right side." Entrapta said stopping Catra's train of thought as she wondered what Entrapta was going on about now. "Light scratching behind your left ear. Whispering into your neck. You have a bruise that you keep hitting on your left leg that is really sensitive."

Catra quickly caught onto what Entrapta was listing off, and any doubts were dashed at the same time. "Alright! I get it! Adora doesn't have any limits when it comes to personal details."

"Not to mention she always described you as the most beautiful person in the world." Catra was still flustered but still couldn't deny she was happy about that one.

Catra decided to leave before she learned anything else she didn't want to know. Entrapta worked in silence for a long time, sometimes briefly taking log notes when she had ideas. She suspected that she worked like that for nearly two hours before someone entered her cell.

"Entrapta!" Scorpia said gleefully, bursting into the cell to greet her friend.

"Scorpia! You're here, that's great!" Entrapta said jogging over to the scorpion lady.

"Catra said you needed me for something," Scorpia explained. "I had to finish what I was doing so I didn't come right away."

"Oh! Right! I wanted to ask if you were seeing anyone at the moment?"


	11. What Happens When I Have Zero Ideas

"So how was the first kiss?" Scorpia asked Catra, the question didn't come at any surprise, they were talking about Adora. Catra had started ranting but it quickly went into an interview with Catra asking pretty much any question that was thrown her way. The question also interested Entrapta who was merely ogling different screws.

"Yes, those kinds of interactions are great for studies, they only happen once, very rare." Entrapta said looking over to Catra before turning back to the screw she was holding very close to her eyes.

"Well basically the way our first kiss happened," Catra started before she was quickly cut off by Scorpia.

"Wait, where did you have your first kiss?" Scorpia asked, her anticipation building.

Catra was slightly annoyed by the interruption but didn't mention it. Catra would never have ever talked about this kind of stuff normally but this wasn't normal. She had been away from Adora for who knows how long, Catra knew, it was around two months. With Adora being gone for so long she had no one to talk to, she needed to talk to someone. Even if the people she had to talk to were princess'.

"Remember how I told you that Adora put that picture I made of her on her locker right?" Catra asked, Scorpia responded with a smile and a nod. "Well our first kiss was in front of that."

"How sweet." Scorpia said holding her claws to her chest.

"With my what I know of Adora this story is more steamy than sweet." Entrapta said, commenting on Scorpia's comment.

"Well then you do know Adora." Catra said with a chuckle. "We had just finished sparring."

"I totally wiped the floor with you." Catra said with a huge grin. She was lying though, she came so close to losing so many times. It was out of pure luck that she won.

"No you did not, I swear you cheated somehow." Adora responded, a huge grin also on her face. "If it wasn't for me burping you would have lost."

"How does your burp count as my cheating? How would that work?" Catra said laughing, walking over to Adora.

"I don't know how but you did something. We have wrestling next so get ready to lose yet again."

"Catra?" Entrapta interrupted. "Could you just tell us the steamy parts?"

"What?" Scorpia said offended. "No, keep telling the story."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Catra said, not caring either way. "Here's the short version. I pinned her to her locker, we looked into each others eyes and she was like, I have lips, you have lips, interesting. And we kissed and Adora being Adora made things weird by moaning of all things."

"Adora moans when she's kissing, kind of weird." Scorpia commented.

"Well, not every time, she was just trying to be sexy and it really threw me off." Catra said.

"So that's all it took?" Entrapta asked. "Sounds easy to replicate."

"Yeah that was all." Catra said shrugging her shoulders.

"Interesting." Entrapta said to herself as she got closer to Scorpia. Entrapta got close enough to Scorpia until Scorpia held a very nervous smile. All the while staring, eyes as wide as possible, into Scorpia's eyes. Catra thought it was the creepiest thing she had ever seen and was hopeful that she and Adora didn't look like that to other people. "I have lips, you have lips."

"Adora didn't actually say that you know." Catra said, trying to maybe stop Entrapta from being so weird.

"I'm not too sure I'm comfortable right now." Scorpia said slightly pushing Entrapta back.

"Sorry!" Entrapta said going back to where she was. "I thought that might work for some reason, I heard that pick up lines weren't effective and I forgot about that fact." Entrapta said.

"Well it might have worked if you weren't staring at her like a crazy person." Catra said trying to make the air clear.

The room was silent for a while longer until Catra thought of a question. "Did Entrapta ask you out yet?" Catra asked Scorpia.

"Oh!" Scorpia was pulled out of her thoughts and tried to think of the answer. "Yeah, she was very smooth about it too."

"Oh really? Entrapta was smooth about it?" Catra asked with a grin, the fact that Entrapta could be smooth about anything bringing a smile to her face.

"Yeah, first she asked if I was single and then she asked me if I would date her." Scorpia said bluntly. "It was as easy as pie. Easiest I've ever gotten a girlfriend."

"How many have you had?" Entrapta asked.

"Oh, none really, some friends that weren't exactly that close but you know how that goes." Scorpia said.

"I've been surrounded by robots I've built my whole life." Entrapta said.

"And I've been with Adora since as long as I can remember, you're the only one with past friends like that."

"Wow, good to know I'm number one." Scorpia chuckled to herself at that. "But Entrapta likes me, and now I have a girlfriend, shows all the others who didn't want me."

"Oh yeah?" Catra asked turning to Entrapta. "Entrapta, why do you want to date Scorpia?"

"Oh that's easy." Entrapta started. "I saw her at the princess prom and thought she was super hot." The compliment brought a smile and a blush to Scorpia. "And then I saw her tail and claws and thought she was the most interesting person in the room, she's marvelous." Catra wasn't expecting that from Entrapta, she was expecting something more along the lines of experiments and tests.

"Aw stop, you're making me blush." Scorpia said, blushing all the while.

"Really? No experiments?" Catra asked.

"Well I mean, of course I want to do experiments on Scorpia." Entrapta said, taking away Scorpia's blush.

"What?"

"But I'm not going to though, they would require damaging her perfect vibrant exoskeleton." Entrapta backpedaled.

"No one's ever complimented by exoskeleton before." Scorpia said gasping and almost crying a tear of happiness.

Catra groaned and started talking to herself. "Adora come back so I can stop being around these two dillweeds."


	12. Damone

**Catra is one girl band Damone AU? No one knows what Damone is anymore.** **This is the edited version. Fixed errors. I liked writing this so I'm going to make an actual story instead of these 1k word length oneshots. Oneshots will still be released.**

Catra couldn't decide what to wear. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but it was a rare night and she wanted to look good. Kyle had actually managed to do something right, again somehow, and got her a show that lasted at least twenty minutes. She could fit in around five songs which she already decided on earlier. She was on in an hour and all she had to do was make it out of the small apartment and head over there. Now she was thinking about how to get there. It wasn't a long walk, around twenty minutes, but if she took her bike she'd get there in under ten minutes. Preparing for this shouldn't have been so difficult to do.

She should wear her leather jacket, it wasn't her favourite but it looked nice and went really well with her fur. She wanted to wear her favourite jacket, Adora had given it to her a long time ago and it was kind of old now, but it did look pretty beat up. That and she had worn it for most of the year already and she really needed to ask Adora for a new jacket. She would have gotten a new jacket for herself but the fact that Adora was the one that had given it to her was the main reason she wore it so much.

She grabbed the black leather jacket and walked across her messy room over to her mirror. Her room was a mess, she knew she should clean it, but it wasn't like she had many visitors. The clothes she left on the floor irritated her but didn't ever do anything about. Her desk was worse, cluttered with papers she had gotten a long long time ago back in college she decided to keep just because she might need it later. Maybe. The only clean spot on her desk was where she would occasionally put her art book or journal. So the clutter on her desk did obscure the view of herself in the mirror. Cutting her view off around her waist so she couldn't see how her pants looked with the jacket. Leaving her to sigh and walk into the hallway towards the bathroom just so she could clean herself up.

The pants had to change. Her decision to wear blue jeans was fine earlier where she was just waiting till now but she really didn't like them. They were hand me downs from Adora when she outgrew them, an unlike the jacket, blue jeans weren't exactly her style. Now black pants, those made her feel like she actually looked like how she felt. Which was cool, she wanted to look like she was a fun person who didn't care, which she knew was a contradiction but didn't care. She just wanted to look nice.

Back at her closet she started thinking about accessories. What should she wear for everything else? She had plenty of rings, bracelets, and even necklaces. This was the hardest thing she would have to do today. At least she knew what she looked good in. She grabbed what she liked putting it on as she made her way back to the bathroom.

Nice. Black and red tank top under her black jacket. Two bracelets on her right wrist, one black and one silver. A chain choker that wrapped around a few times. And her black pants to complete her look. And still with almost an hour to spare, and with getting there still on the clock she was left with around forty minutes to do whatever. As if she hasn't been doing that all day anyway. It wasn't like she had all that much responsibility since she was fired from the local grocery mart. Adora said she would help her get the job back but that was shot down by Catra very fast. Getting fired was great, especially since she didn't exactly want to work there in the first place. She heard the local star bucks pain more anyway and she put in her application yesterday.

She couldn't deny that not having a job made her days really boring and slow though. Not having anything to do but stuff she wanted to do made up only about an hour. It wasn't like she had a band to practice with. Just herself, and the occasional call from Rogelio or Kyle to see if she wanted to hang out. If Lonnie had tried calling her to hang out she thinks she might just hang up and laugh. But luckily Lonnie never called. Most of the time she just spent it thinking about Adora. Or writing about Adora, or drawing Adora, or looking at pictures of Adora, or writing songs about Adora. They needed a TV, or at least a phone that wasn't connected to the wall.

The sound of a door opening signaled that Adora was home. A little early though, which threw Catra off. Catra thought she would be out of the apartment before Adora got home. She still had to finish tuning her guitar before she left too. If Adora was in a bad mood she might just start cleaning and leave Catra to whatever. She really didn't want Adora to be in a bad mood, but it would be nice.

"Catra? You home?" Adora said loudly, just enough not too yell. A week ago the people above them complained about noise. Which, would have made Catra scoff, but they actually weren't loud either. Catra was still as loud as normal, but tried not to bother the neighbors. She just didn't want to hear them complain again.

Catra walked a little out of their bathroom and took two steps into the living room. "Hey Adora, you're early, what's that about?" Catra asked leaning against the wall, careful not to lean to hard to crease the jacket.

Adora looked at Catra and whistled. "Same to you, why are you dressed up?" Adora asked taking her jacket off and setting on the small love seat they had. Adora looked ridiculous, she was wearing a button up instead of the apron that she usually wore.

"I asked you first," Catra said lifting a finger to point at Adora's shirt. Adora wearing something different wouldn't have confused her if it wasn't for the fact she watched Adora put on an apron before leaving this morning. "and what happened to the apron?"

"Fine," Adora said with a smile walking over and throwing herself to lay across the love seat, resting her head on her jacket. "I got a promotion today." Catra crossed her arms and shifted her legs to get comfortable. She could tell when Adora was about to tell a short story. And Adora seemed pretty happy about it so she would keep the interruptions to a minimum. Hearing Adora talk was nice anyway.

"A promotion? Wow, what are you, like assistant manager?" Catra said in jest to make Adora start talking, she still needed to tune her guitar though. She also had to decide on her bass or acoustic. She hadn't exactly decided yet. She didn't even think she'd get a gig.

"Yes actually." Adora said with a smile. "And with that a raise."

"You've fallen to the dark side Adora." Catra said walking backward down the hall towards her room. "Keep talking, I'm just grabbing something." Catra decided she'd take her bass. She was feeling like singing her more romantic punk songs instead of her more spiteful ones.

"Well ever since they fired you and they put up those hiring signs we've been getting a ton of applications and there are three new people that just finished getting trained." Adora said louder so Catra could hear.

"I was wrongly fired, just so we're clear." Catra yelled down the hall as she grabbed her base off her wall.

"You were caught being high on the job."

"Well, yeah, but not on the same day." Catra said with a laugh walking back down the hall. "It wasn't like I was high the day that I was fired."

"I don't think that matters Catra. Besides because there were new people and I've shown promise watching over you on the job, I was promoted." Adora said, stiffening up and putting her hang to her forehead dramatically. It looked very confusing, with her trying to strike a pose while still laying down. "Okay that's my day, now what are you getting ready for?" Adora yelled down the hall.

To answer Catra walked into the living room and shook her bass as if to say, 'Well I have my bass, take a guess.' Although the point came across in that short second Catra still wanted to talk. "Kyle got me a gig tonight and I'm heading down there in like twenty minutes."

"Kyle got you another gig? What exactly is his job?" Adora asked sitting up, pushing herself with her elbows.

"Honestly I don't know, I never bothered to ask." Catra said, sitting down where Adora scooted away from.

"Maybe he works with a talent agency?" Adora suggested. "Or maybe he works at the club you're going to."

"I don't think he works with a talent agency Adora, but I know Lonnie does. Rogelio told me last week how she started working at Bikini Beach Bitch Records." Catra said setting her bass to the side of the tiny couch.

"That's a talent agency?" Adora asked.

"Hell if I know." Catra said with a laugh. "What I do know is that I'm playing a few songs tonight and I might get asked to play regularly. I've played at this club a few times before and the owner seems to like me. And if he does decide to hire me I might be able to actually, make a band."

"Catra, that's great!" Adora said sitting up to hug Catra by her shoulders.

"Thanks, but I still have to wait for him to say so. Also I don't know anyone that plays drums, I've just been using that drum that you can work with your feet. I mean, it's been working so far, but that's just one drum." Catra said a little irritated at her situation. "And I used to think that was a good idea, now I know why people don't do that, it looks so dumb!"

Adora thought for a moment. "Wait, Kyle plays the drums, I remember him doing that back in college."

"Seriously?" Catra laughed at the mental image of Kyle totally rocking out on the drums. The idea of Kyle able to pull off anything cool really didn't fit with the way Kyle was, Kyle.

"Oh hey, I've never seen any of your shows. Maybe I could go?"

"No." Catra said quickly. It was a reflex, if Adora ever actually heard any of her songs she would know too much. Mainly because almost all of her songs were about Adora. Also she just didn't want Adora to hear her sing, she wanted Adora to stay away from her music as long as possible. "I have to get going now anyway." Catra said standing up, picking up her bass. If she left now she could walk and make it there a bit early.

"Hey, before you get back do you want dinner ready?" Adora asked. "I'm in the mood for dirty rice, you?"

"You know what, I was actually thinking about that earlier, that would be great." Catra said turning the doorknob to leave.

"Sweet, have fun at your thing." Adora said as she watched Catra close the door behind her.

When Catra was for sure gone, Adora walked around the house just looking at what she could clean. Making sure not to go into Catra's room. She knew Catra liked, or at least said she liked, the mess that she made. It wasn't like she wasn't allowed to go in there, she had been in there plenty of times with Catra. Most of the time Adora actually slept in Catra's room. She was still having trouble adjusting to sleeping alone now that they finally had separate rooms for the first time in their lives.

Adora did however stick her head in just to see how it was. And sure enough, it was still a total mess, only one thing really stuck out to her. A bright pink sticky note was on Catra's vanity mirror. Adora chocked it up to being a reminder of tonight. Adora closed the door and sighed. There wasn't a whole lot that had to be done and now she had far too much time on her hands. Everything she had to do could be done in less than ten minutes.

Adora went to her room to start cleaning. Which consisted of smoothing out her bed spread. Everything else was in almost perfect order. She decided she might as well look through her closet, she hadn't seen what she could get rid of since she gave some of her clothes to Catra. Not to mention she really hadn't expected to get a growth spurt so late. Now she was almost half a foot taller than she was just a few months ago. She was happy she was getting so tall, it was so different than the rest of her life, now she was almost the tallest person she knew. If Shadow Weaver wasn't so much taller than pretty much everyone she's sure she'd be the tallest person soon enough. It wasn't like she stopped getting taller.

She decided she had to get out of the house. There wasn't anything to do inside the small apartment and she knew which club Catra was heading to. She didn't hear Catra dealing with her bike chain which meant she was walking. And she could make rice after Catra got home too, it didn't take long. She thought it was a good thing she was at her closet, she didn't want to go to a club looking like a secretary. Maybe she could borrow some clothes from Catra's closet. She knew Catra accidentally bought over sized black pants. Catra wouldn't mind a little closet raid would she?

Catra made it to the club early like she thought she would, which meant she could get a drink before she went on stage. The neon lights turned on as she made her way to the club. She doesn't think she's ever actually seen that happen with any lights really. She thought it was pretty cool, but also that they turned on a little late. It was already pretty dark out when they turned on. She actually didn't know too much about the place, she's been there before for shows but she never actually went there just to be there. Her time was better spent with Adora, and Adora didn't exactly like to go drinking.

Adora had gone drinking with Catra before, and Adora was not great at holding her liquor. Catra liked it though, she went out to drink once a month, that or not at all. She wished she drank more but didn't, mainly because of her money. She had tried to get Adora into smoking a few times and eventually stopped. To this day, as far as Catra knew, Adora has never smoked or ever will. Even though she asks what kind of incense she uses to get her room to smell so good. Adora was weird, Catra smoked and thought her room smelled terrible.

Catra opened the glass door and walked into the loud club. The sounds of laughs and talking filled her ears as she turned towards the bar. She was doing her best to avoid looking too far towards the other side of the club. Apparently, the club had bought out the building next to it and merged, making way for a more erotic attraction. The last time she was there the club had a fog machine for the atmosphere, or for Halloween, she didn't know and didn't see one this time. Catra sat herself on one of the stools at the bar and looked for the bartender.

"Kyle?" Catra asked loudly, getting the attention of the lanky blond working behind the counter. Everything about Kyle just kept getting more confusing for her the more she saw him. The blond noticed and rushed down the bar to meet her. "You're a bartender too?" Catra asked, this time just wanting an answer.

"No, Rogelio is having me cover for him, it's a good thing you're here this early." Kyle said as he made his way to Catra grabbing a glass from under the bar and filling it with water. "Sorry, Hordak put a policy in place so hard drinks are served only after it's late enough, water is on me though."

"Gee, thanks Kyle." Catra said taking the glass only a little grateful. "Hordak wants to see me before I go on?" Catra asked as she took a sip of her glass. She wondered why Hordak would want to see her, sure he owned the place and she might have seen him talking to Kyle before, but she never really thought to approach him. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Hordak looked extremely intimidating.

"Yeah!" Kyle said with a huge grin, leaning over the counter. "He's seen your last two shows here and he really likes your music, I think he wants to hire you regularly."

"Seriously?!" Catra said slamming her half full glass onto the counter excitedly. Her emotion was once again replaced by confusion. That and the sounds of the club only became more distracting as time went on. She hoped she could tune them out when she got on stage. Ever since the club upgraded they had been more full than ever before, and smelled worse than ever. "Wait, what exactly do you do?"

"Um, what?" Kyle asked not really understanding the question. Catra groaned, Kyle had always been like this, slow to understand most things she asked him. That and she was pretty sure Kyle was a little afraid of her, which would be like a compliment, but Kyle didn't count.

"Like, how do you keep getting me gig's? And why are you so chummy with Hordak?" Catra asked, louder than she was speaking earlier. Apparently more people decided to fill the place after she came in, making the club even louder than before.

"Oh, I'm Hordak's nephew." Kyle said making Catra go silent and stare at Kyle. It was the kind of silent stare that demanded he explain, specifically why he didn't bother to mention this sooner. "You didn't know? I'm also Adora's cousin."

"Okay." Catra started with a laugh finishing her drink and standing up. "Now I know you're joking, where's Hordak?"

Kyle sighed and pointed back towards the door where Hordak was talking to an equally intimidating person, although smaller. "He's training his son to be a doorman right now. Oh, and drinks should start being served during your set." Kyle said encouragingly.

"Yeah thanks kyle." Catra said as she started walking back towards the door. The short phrase sent shivers up her spine.

As Catra made her way to the door she could see the resemblance between Hordak and who was apparently his son. Both of them definitely looked, batty. Catra chuckled to herself at her joke before reaching Hordak.

"Hordak," Catra said hesitantly, doing her best to seem like she wasn't rude for once, as she interrupted Hordak and his son. "forgive me for interrupting but Kyle said you wanted to talk to me?" Catra was actually worried right now, she's never spoken to Hordak and she interrupted him, hopefully he was nice.

"Catra, yes I did." Hordak said turning around to gesture towards the younger version of himself. "Forgive me, this is Imp, Imp this is Catra, the girl I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you." Catra said offering her hand to Imp.

"Catra, I hear good things about you." Imp said shaking her hand. Things were going good. Hordak seemed to be in a good mood, he had said good things about her, and Imp seems to like her well enough. Things seemed too good to be true.

"Imp, go help Kyle behind the bar, I have to talk to Catra about something before she goes on stage." And like a robot Imp was off to help with the bar. Hordak grabbed Catra and started walking her to the back of the room near the stage. "I'm sure Kyle told you about the new drink policy."

"Yes, Mr. Hordak Sir." Catra said, immediately feeling like an idiot. She hated calling anyone Sir and she just did it as a reflex. Catra mentally kicked herself, reminding her that she hated bosses.

"Please, Mr. Hordak was my father." Hordak said as if it were a joke. Even if it was it made Catra think, what was Hordak's first name then? Would that make his son Imp Hordak? "I've seen you play and I've been thinking about getting some talent in here on a regular basis. The Horde recently came into more money and we can start affording things like that. You were one of the first people that came to mind when I was thinking about who to hire. Would you be interested?"

Was this actually happening? Catra had said this earlier to Adora just to get Adora's hopes up for Catra. And now she was being offered an actual paying job. One where she didn't have to write peoples names on cups. She had done that before and hated it. And if she actually played regularly she might actually get picked up as a talent. It was like a dream come true.

It took a while for Catra to realize she was just staring at the wall in front of her without answering. Catra shook off her shock, literally, before beaming up at the large club owner. "Of course, I'd love to, Hordak!"

"Good, we have your usual equipment where it normally is. Meet me after the show and we can discuss how this is going to work." Hordak said before walking away, towards one of the doors that lead to the back.

Catra could barely move. She kept her mouth open, trying to breath so she didn't freak out about how exited she was right now. Her first thought when she collected herself was to check the time. She was on very shortly. Luckily she had her bass with her. She could play her upbeat songs with a smile on her face.

She was ready. Everything was set up. And it looked like the last large crowd for the night had rolled in. And Catra was so grateful that The Horde was so much more different than pretty much every other club around. Every other club was so different in how they handled things, they handled them so much more professionally, as if their time was actually important to them.

She had her bass in her hands one foot placed on a drum pad, and one foot on a symbol pad. She knew she looked dumb, she knew it didn't make for the best way to play her songs, but she didn't have a band to work with. And luckily for her the guy that was on before her was a terrible stand up who just happened to make it on the sign up sheet when no one else took the time slot. So she knew she would be a huge upgrade for the crowd.

The lights in front of Catra on the ground starting to light up signaling that it was her time to start. Catra decided to go with the song that didn't sound the best, her song started with the drums, which she could play if she didn't have the one drum at her feet. Luckily all she really needed to do with the drum was hit it to the beat she had down around a month ago. Once she had the drum going she strummed her bass and that set off two whistles from the crowd.

Catra continued the intro of her song longer than she would have, she was just making sure she had the beat down. Once she was confident she had it down she started to sing. "Everything I thought I knew!" Once again, a few whistles from the crowd of people in front of her. She could barely see them over the lights, she could make out the different shapes sat at the tables and definitely the people in the very back but the ones close up just weren't visible. "Changed the day that I met you!"

Everything was going great. The crowd seemed to be loving her and she kept the beat through all of the opening. Although the part of the song which made up the chorus was what really held the song together, and she wasn't sure how that would work in front of a crowd that didn't know the words.

Catra leaned in closer to her Mic and screamed the next line. "I'm not someone you ignore!" She then leaned even further forward past the microphone so she could sound like more of an echo. "Give us what we came here for!" To her surprise, it seemed like the club liked it.

Adora had no idea why Catra had such over sized clothes. Sure she saw her wearing them sometimes, and she did look nice with the neck hole draping over her shoulder, but still. It fit Adora though. So now she was walking into The Horde wearing Catra's clothes. And that consisted of black jeans that fit her perfectly somehow, and what to her was a tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination. Especially since her growth spurt. She made a mental note that the first clothes she would need to buy have to be bra's no matter how uncomfortable they were. To her surprise she made it in the club no problem. Although that might have been due to looking like, well, someone like Catra. Especially with her ponytail showing her undercut. She liked how her hair was like the one punk thing about her.

Catra was already finishing her second song by the time Adora had gotten into the club. "You could be mine! You could be mine!" Catra repeated many times before she held out mine for a few seconds before ending her song.

Adora knew Catra could sing well, and she was impressed by how good Catra was. Almost proud in a way. Adora got back to focusing and located the bar, she wasn't going to drink, but she needed a place to sit down.

As Adora made her way to the bar Catra announced her next song. "This next one I call Feel Bad Vibes."

Adora sat down at the bar and almost instantly Kyle was with her. Almost shocking Adora how, he looked, exactly how she remembered him. Catra was right, he was lame. Not that she actually had a place to talk but, wow. "Adora! You got like, super tall!" Kyle said getting a glass out for her. "Anything I can get you? We just started serving hard drinks."

"Just water for me." Adora said trying not to sound rude. "I'm just here to see Catra play."

"Does she know you're here?" Kyle asked somehow seeming really serious as he filled Adora's glass.

"Um no, I didn't tell her, and it's not like she told me where she was playing so it should be fine." Adora said, explaining her situation to Kyle in a way he could understand.

"Well this is going to be fun for me then, hey if you want a beer later it's on me." Kyle said with a smile. Honestly creeping Adora out a little.

"Thanks, I think, any other cryptic things you want to tell me?" Adora asked in jest as she took a sip of her water.

"One thing actually, you should sit in the front row, there are plenty of open seats up there right now and it has the best view. And if you don't want Catra knowing you're here, the lights kind of make you invisible." Kyle said moving to help the person who sat down right next to her.

"That actually does sound helpful. Bye Kyle." Adora said as she got up and started towards the front row. She noticed there wasn't a front row. Just a lot of tables emptier than the rest that just happened to be closer to the stage, which were also the farthest away from the bar.

Catra had just finished her song when Adora had sat down. She really regretted not getting that drink, she might not have wanted to get drunk but she did feel like she should be at least a little buzzed watching Catra play. Plus she didn't want someone just coming up to her with some line about how she wasn't doing anything, or with anyone. If that happened she'd just have to deal, she could take care of herself.

Adora watched Catra as she played on stage, the lights making Catra look like a punk superstar. And thanks to the lights it didn't seem like Catra was going to be looking down at the first row anytime soon. Catra was simply spectacular up on stage, even without help she still rocked all the instruments she used. Catra would be more humble if Adora had told her that, she'd probably say something about multitasking is doing multiple things badly at once and that she didn't sound right. Catra always pointed out the flaws to Adora, never to anyone else. She liked how Catra was so open to her, it made her feel special to Catra. Not to mention that Catra looked rad playing the bass. And she had no idea how she managed to make it sound like two people were playing, just another thing Catra was good at, she guessed. Plus, she had no idea what a chavelle is, it probably meant Chevrolet. It didn't really matter.

"Feel it come, feel it come, feel it come!" Catra belted out into the microphone, signaling the end of the song. Adora was shocked when the applause and whistles came out from behind her. She had almost forgotten there were other people watching her. "Alright! Who here has someone they love?" Catra asked the audience, causing quite a few but less than before whistles to erupt from behind her. "Alright, who here is banging some great tail tonight?!" This caused Adora to chuckle at the vulgarity, nonetheless, many more shouts and hollers came from the crowd signaling that some of them were already pretty tipsy. "This song is for the hottest piece of ass I'm sleeping with!" What?

Catra started strumming the same cord repeatedly before she started singing. "Today I woke and said to me, away-eao cause you're mine. And then I fallen back to sleep, and you you were all in my mind." Catra didn't have a girlfriend, she never even spent a night away from Adora. The gears moved very quickly in Adora's head. Adora blushed at the thought and quickly assumed Catra was just saying that for the stage. She should be paying attention and trying to enjoy the music. Catra seemed to be enjoying herself, she had the biggest grin on her face as she sang. Although she did have to admit, she did look ridiculous with the drum and symbol on the ground. Even if it did work.

Catra breezed through her next few songs. With only a few remarks about some babe she was with in between some songs. Catra's voice was easy to get lost in when she sang Adora found. She barely noticed how she stopped focusing on what she said or when the songs changed. She only snapped out of whatever trance she found herself in when Catra stopped using everything but the bass. Catra's voice was much softer for this song and it made Adora feel like she should be falling asleep.

"Woah, I'm sending you a message. Woah, you're gonna be mine. Woah no need to be obsessive, every things fine." Catra trailed off as she finished her song. Adora was jolted back into reality when Catra cleared her throat into the microphone. "I only have two more songs to go so if any of you drunk idiots want to get up here for karaoke you should sign up at the bar." Catra announced before readjusting herself for her next song. The announcement made only a few people stand up and walk over to the bar, although Adora was convinced that the only reason some of them were going over is because they were just reminded the place had beer.

Adora considered it as Catra started her next song. She loved karaoke, and she loved singing along to pretty much whatever. She wasn't confident in her voice as much as Catra was, she didn't think she could actually perform. Adora looked back up as Catra started singing.

"I sit around to read your note, I read it over and over. I think about you and fall asleep, and dream." That settled it for Adora, she felt like she needed to drink something. Catra's stage comments confused her and she didn't know how to feel if she was being honest. She might as well take Kyle up on that free drink and sign up while she's at it. She was lucky enough to not be approached by anyone. Although that might have just been because she was super tall and intimidating to some people. The worst part about Catra's songs is that it sounded like she was really singing about someone she knew. And the only person she thought Catra could be singing about is her.

Adora stood up and walked back to the bar and tried to find a seat closest to where Kyle was. She sat at a stool at the bar but couldn't find Kyle. Although someone she did find was Rogelio. "Hey Rogelio, where's Kyle?"

"Oh hey Adora, I didn't think this kind of place would be your scene." Rogelio said as he shuffled his was over slowly towards Adora as he handled the other customers.

"It's not, I just came to see Catra play." Adora said as he made his way in front of her.

"Finally got to see one of your girlfriends shows?" Rogelio asked as he grabbed a glass from under the counter. Adora would one day get behind a bar and figure out what it looked like back there.

"I'm trying not to think about that right now, where's Kyle?" Adora asked waving Rogelio's comment away from her mind.

"He finished covering my shift, he's probably talking to Hordak about his drum schedule next week. He does some afternoon shows sometimes, it's more of a background thing." Rogelio started rambling.

"Rogelio, not that that isn't super interesting, but Kyle offered me a free drink earlier, can I get that?" Adora asked leaning across the bar.

"Sure, large glass right? What drink do you want?"

"Large glass, yeah, and I don't know, I don't exactly drink so I don't know, you decide for me."

Rogelio nodded and walked away pulling another, larger glass from under the counter and filled it with some brown liquid. Adora one day would understand drinks, but it wouldn't happen anytime soon, if Catra was with her she could just ask what she should get.

"Since you're tall I decided to give you something a little stronger than beer, is that fine?" Rogelio asked.

"Not like I have a preference, thanks, where is the karaoke sign up?" Adora asked as she lifted the glass and took a sip of her drink. She thought it would be bitter like whatever she had the last time she drank was, but this was sweeter and went down easier. Rogelio knew his stuff.

Rogelio pointed down the bar where one girl was writing something down on a clip board. "It looks like that was our first sign up, usually only three people sign up, unless Kyle decides he wants to, people will sign up just so he doesn't sing." Rogelio said with a chuckle.

"Thanks man." Adora said as she finished her glass and made her way over to the sign up sheet.

Rogelio turned from watching her and looked at her empty glass. "Damn."

Catra finished singing and watched as the lights below her dimmed. Catra thought she did great that night. She barely messed up most of her songs and the club didn't seem to not like her. That was a good sign. She stood up and walked off the stage as some workers went to collect the drum and symbol and replace it with a karaoke machine. Catra would never understand how this place worked.

The moment she was off the stage she comfortably placed her bass behind her back and looked for Hordak. She saw him standing towards the employee rooms near the back of the stage. She started over to him when Kyle shocked her by walking right in front of her.

"Catra, you were great, I got your money right here." Kyle said placing the cash she was owed for the show in her hands.

"Gee thanks." Catra said, taking the money and pushing Kyle out of her way. She stuffed the money into her jacket as she walked over to Hordak.

"Catra, you did great up there, even better than last time." Hordak said clapping as Catra approached him.

"Thanks, Hordak sir." Catra said, once again trying to seem as professional as possible.

"We should sit down, I have some ideas I'd like to suggest." Hordak said as he started walking towards a nearby table. Catra followed suit and sat down at the small table. She was the most nervous she's been in a while. She could hardly believe this was actually happening. Although she could believe that the first person to start singing karaoke would be some chick badly singing Rockefeller Street. It did distract her somewhat from how serious this opportunity was though.

"First thing I'd like to point out is that I noticed that you have trouble when it comes to the drums." Hordak said, starting off their conversation.

"Yes sir, it does get pretty difficult to play drums when I'm only one girl." Catra said lightheartedly shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes, I wanted to recommend that you have Kyle play drums for you, he's very talented with them, he plays drums during the day as backup for another band that comes through. He isn't actually part of that band and they are pretty bad, they started coming in after they dropped out of high school. And I haven't had anything else to fill that spot." Hordak continued.

"So Kyle does play the drums? I thought Adora was just messing with me." Catra said that last part under her breath, somehow Hordak managed to hear it over the sound of the club and the terrible singing.

"Adora, Kyle mentioned your girlfriend before. It seems she likes to sing." Hordak said, bringing Catra's attention all onto him. She focused on the fact that he mentioned Adora as if he met her. And the fact that he called Adora her girlfriend made her feel nice, but she was trying to ignore that right now. "Which leads me to a band, I have some employees that can play backup on most instruments needed. Although Adora seems viable as a backup singer, does she play any instruments?" Hordak asked.

"Wait, why is Adora on the table here, what does she have to do with any of this?" Catra asked trying to get this out of the way before she realized how excited she was for a band.

"Your girlfriend signed up for three karaoke songs, she's getting on stage now." Hordak said pointing behind Catra.

Catra immediately turned around and was shocked by what she saw. Adora wearing her clothes and with her hair up making her look like some punk chick she didn't recognize. She's never even seen Adora dress like that before. Well there was a few times but that was years ago and Adora called that a phase anyway. She just couldn't believe that Adora was actually there right now, on stage about to sing. How long had she been here? Was Adora there for her entire show? What did she drink to be able to sign up for three songs?

"What songs did she sign up for?" Catra asked turning around urgently. The situation in front of Hordak made him chuckle as he realized what was happening.

Adora started to feel the effects of the drink she took. She was definitely feeling a lot more giddy right now which was perfect since she just grabbed the microphone as the music started. It was the first song on the list that she recognized and just happened to know every word to ever since she listened to it on repeat a few years back. Adora put the Mic up to her mouth and got ready to rap. "Sweat baby, sweat baby, sex is a Texas drop and you do the kind of stuff that only prince would sing about."

"Oh lord." Catra said as she buried her face in her hands. Catra couldn't believe it, this was great and terrible at the same time. Although, she couldn't deny that she wanted to laugh like a maniac at Adora, this was the girl she's had a crush on for so many years?

"So put your hands down my pants and I bet you'll feel nuts." Adora said erupting a few laughs from the crowd as they recognized what she was singing. Yep, that's Adora all right, Catra thought.

"I think we should talk tomorrow afternoon, it seems you're a little," Hordak looked up at the seven foot tall lady up on stage before laughing again. "distracted. Can you come in at one tomorrow?"

"Yes Hordak sir." Catra said with a sigh. "You said she signed up for three songs?"

"The sign up sheet is at the bar if you want to see what she signed up for. Scorpia and Entrapta are going to be working at the bar tomorrow, ask for me." Hordak said as he walked away from the small table.

"Hold up, doesn't Entrapta work at the college as physics teacher?" Catra asked, confused.

"That girl doesn't sleep I don't think." Hordak said as he finally walked to far away for Catra to talk to him.

Catra groaned and walked over to the sign up sheet to see what Adora had signed up for. The list was smaller than she thought. Only seven songs and Adora was three of them. Not very busy tonight. "OK Adora, what did your drunk ass decide to sing?" Catra said out loud as she started to read the list. "The Bad Touch, duh, Sexin' On The Dance Floor? And, Fuck U Betta? Seriously Adora?!" Catra said as she put the clipboard down.

Catra turned and looked back to Adora, she looked like she was having fun at least. So that was good. But Adora being there meant that either she already knew what club she was at or that Catra followed her. Either one of those were options she didn't really like. She told Adora that she didn't want her to come watch her and she did anyway. And with what Catra said on stage Adora probably already knew how Catra felt, if she took those comments seriously at all. Adora probably wouldn't though, she was pretty dense after all. But Catra decided to at least talk about it with Adora later.

Catra thought for a while as she watched Adora on stage. If she brought it up with Adora they could finally talk about it and Catra could stop trying to act like Adora wasn't the hottest person she knew. There was more to how she felt and she knew that her liking Adora went far past her looks. But Catra wasn't going to start saying that Adora wasn't the most attractive person she's ever seen. And from the looks on some of the people in the crowd she wasn't alone in thinking that.

Adora finished the rap song that cemented the fact that she had a great voice, but it wasn't meant for rapping. It didn't matter much though, Adora was having a blast and no one really wanted to stop the hot chick on stage from singing. All, except for, one. The shouts came from the table farthest from the stage, which was also close to the door. Catra knew the kind of guy it was too, he sat next to the doors just in case he said the wrong thing and had to leave. Just another asshole that couldn't hold his own, or his liquor probably.

"Hey Blondie! Come Back Here And I'll Make You Feel Real Good!"

Catra was about to go over there and tear the guy a new one. Her common sense held her back though, if she started a fight she might not get the job. And lucky for her she saw Imp start walking towards him. She was jealous in a way that she couldn't be the one to deal with the jerk. If it wasn't for the fact Hordak offered her a job she would have beat that guys face in for talking to Adora like that.

To Catra's surprise Adora actually responded to the guy, and from the laugh she gave while saying it she sounded really drunk. How much did she even drink? "Thanks, but I have Catra for that!" Adora said before the karaoke machine started playing the next song. The electronic beats along with the auto tuned voice made Catra cringe. "I love this song! Getting hot hot sexing on the dance floor, getting hot hot sexing on the dance floor!" Adora sang along.

"Catra decided to lean back and wait for Adora to finish her fun on stage. Everything could wait until tomorrow, when Adora would probably be having a terrible hangover. Luckily Catra was there, and she could walk her drunk idiot home.


	13. first chapter of a new story

"Catra, I love you, you know that right?" Adora asked the half sleeping cat. The sun was just starting to come up and both of them still felt like they could sleep for a few more hours. Catra had only barely been moving, at most flexing her fingers and yawning.

"Yeah." Catra said through a yawn. She didn't really know what had brought on what Adora said. Catra started considering reasons she might have to get out of bed, none of them seemed good enough so far.

"Good." Adora said with a smirk before cutting the cheese.

"Gross Adora." Catra said as she quickly moved off of Adora and almost fell off the bed.

"Not sorry." Adora said. Adora sluggishly sat up and moved herself until she was sitting on the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes trying to get used to the lack of light in the room. "What day is it?"

"Uh," Catra forced out a yawn and stretched before moving over to Adora. Catra tried hugging Adora and quickly found she couldn't from that angle and decided to just rest her head against Adora's butt. "Thursday, I think."

"I have to work today." Adora groaned. "I wish I could stay in pajama's all day."

"I don't, I'd rather-" Catra started.

"I know, Catra." Adora said before standing up and stretching. "Do you want to have breakfast together?"

"No, not today." Catra said before rolling back over and curling up. "Love you though, have a good day at work."

"Love you too." Adora said as she walked over to their rooms door. "And we have Perfuma and Bow coming over, can you clean the place up a little?"

"Don't forget Glimmer." Catra said with a groan.

"Bow didn't say anything about Glimmer coming over." Adora said, grabbing the shirt hanging on the door.

"If Bow's coming then that means Glimmer is coming too, even when married that girl is attached to his hip." Catra said rolling over again to look at Adora. "And it's like six, you have another hour, come back to bed."

"Oh,"Adora said as she started back towards the bed, carrying the shirt in her hands. "I'd love to come back to bed Catra, but I have to go in early today, remember? I told you this yesterday." Adora sat on the edge of the bed and took off her pajama shirt.

"Fine, are you sure Bow and Perfuma are coming over today?" Catra asked again.

"Yes, Could you help me with my hair?" Adora asked grabbing a brush and a band from a nearby stand and handing them to Catra. Catra grabbed the brush and band with a groan and sat up reluctantly.

"I just don't want Bow coming over here so often." Catra said as she grabbed Adora's hair and started brushing. "Bow is cool and all, but where he goes Glimmer goes."

"I know you don't like Glimmer but could you at least pretend if she comes over, she is my boss after all." Adora said with a sigh, rolling her shoulder until she heard a pop.

"Your boss that also happens to have a huge thing for you. I think me not liking her is completely justified." Catra said with another yawn making her more awake. "I think I will have breakfast with you."

"So she has a thing for me, I told her it wasn't going to happen unless you said it was okay and that was that. She hasn't bugged me about it." Adora said, rolling her other shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I have to like her, I just have to be nice to her." Catra mumbled. "Why do you have to go to work early again?" Catra asked, grabbing Adora's long hair trying to put it through the small band. "Not that I wasn't getting lost in your eyes last night and didn't hear a word you said, but that's what happened."

Adora groaned before answering. "Some parents want to set up a table for a fund raiser their kids are having at school. Which means I have to get there early so I can finish the work I would have had done in a normal day so that I can deal with them." Adora said slipping her sweatpants off as she sat. "Best part is I probably will have to tell them to leave for some reason or another and I'll have to deal with that mess."

"Done." Catra said. "You need to get your hair cut."

Adora, in response, lifted her hand to feel the sides of her head. "I guess you're right."

"I'm not talking about the first and third part of your empty skull, I mean your long hair, the undercut is fine." Catra said shuffling until she was sitting next to Adora. "Come on pants-less stranger, can't you call into work sick or something?"

"Catra, people call into me sick, I can't call myself. Where are my work pants?" Adora asked standing up.

"In the dirty bin." Catra said with a sigh.

"Aren't they supposed to be clean?" Adora asked as she opened the door next to the foot of the bed and knelt down.

"I was going to do laundry today, yesterday was busy for me." Catra said looking at Adora sifting through dirty clothes. Catra was focusing on how Adora's ponytail almost hit the floor. "You really should get your hair cut."

"I'm not doing that." Adora said as she pulled out the pair of pants she was looking for. "Unless you shave."

"Adora, sweetheart, person that I love with all my heart, I'm a cat, I shed, I'm not shaving." Catra said as she stood up from the bed. All Catra needed right now was a big shirt, which luckily for her, was Adora's entire wardrobe. Catra didn't actually have to be awake for a few hours.

"Fine. Aren't you cold though? You're just wearing underwear, you didn't even sleep under the blanket." Adora asked as she put on her pants.

"I don't get cold because I'm hot."

"Catra, it's too early for jokes like that." Adora said with a slight groan.

"Fine, when are Perfuma and them coming?" Catra asked as she grabbed the large t-shirt that Adora had been wearing off the floor.

"Sometime around three, before I get home." Adora said. "And could you also clean up around here before you start working? I don't want them to think that we're messy."

"But we are messy, and most of this mess is yours." Catra said, receiving a glare from Adora as a response. "Yeah I'll clean. Why are they even coming over anyway?"

"They just want to come over and hang out. You know, like what Sea Hawk and Mermista did last month?" Adora said as she opened the door and walked out into the living room. It was nice having a small three roomed apartment. "Only difference is this time we won't be babysitting their kids."

Catra followed Adora out the door, giving Adora a light tap on the ass as she passed. "That's because Bow and Perfuma don't have kids. I'm making ramen, you want some?"

"Thanks, sure." Adora answered. "What if that's why they wanted to come over?"

"I doubt that Adora, bow is too much of a worrywart to have a kid without doing loads of research on it first. He'd probably have a kid with Entrapta as a test run first."

"Catra." Adora said in a shocked voice. "Bow would never cheat." Adora went back to her normal voice. "Entrapta would totally be down for that though."

"Yep." Catra said as she started boiling some water. Adora watched and felt the need to speak up.

"Just put the ramen in now." Adora said.

"No, the instructions say to put the ramen in when the water is boiling." Catra said holding up a package of ramen.

"But you could just put them in now and it wouldn't change anything." Adora said pleading.

"It's just ramen Adora, it's not the end of the world if I just follow the instructions on the package."

"Fine." Adora said before sitting on the couch. "A watched pot never boils you know."

"That is a bold faced lie." Catra said, continuing to watch the pot of water.

They stayed like that for a while. Catra watching the water and Adora sitting on the couch, so comfortable she wasn't sure if she hadn't actually been floating in space for the last two minutes.

"Hey Adora?" Catra called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah Catra?"

"I think we should talk about something."

 **Clffhanger hanging from a cliff.** **I mean it sucks, but so does slow burn never getting to the point. So now they're married.** **You're welcome. Next chapter will at least be more than 2K words.**


End file.
